Running From The Truth
by xTwilight.Arrowx
Summary: AU: Bella goes to stay with her father Charlie in Forks, but soon finds the High School Sweetheart and player is trying to win her heart. What will he do to get bella's love? very cute and funny! ExB AxJ EmxR Sequal is up!
1. Late Night and Neverending Rain

**_Okay so, I'm way new to this whole story writting thing._**

**_(_**

**_I have no idea if I'm doing any of this right but hey, its my first time on here so don't be too harsh?? Anyways, this is a Twilight story, of course, and well so bella goes to stay the summer with Charlie, her Dad. When a guy (Edward Cullen) who also is the High school player lives right across the street from her. Of course she thinks hes like amaizingly gorgeous, but she hates Players. What will he do to win her heart? _**

**_I hop to go far with this story. But only if I have some people reading it. (_**

**_So, please review and tell me if I should keep going with this story!! _**

**_Thanks!_**

BPOV-

I sat up and stretched my arms out in the small space I had. Being in the car for so long was starting to get to me now. I sighed glaring out the window as Charlie stared at the road. It was awkward being with Charlie. The rain had been light at the airport, but it was growing heavier by the seconds. The depression was starting to set in, also.

"How far is it to the house, Charlie?" I glanced at him. He smiled, "Only a few more minutes," I bit my tongue to hold back the joy. The car was nice, but I wanted to crash on a bed, not struggle against an annoying seat belt.

I propped my head up on my hand, staring out the window. It was dark outside now. The trees surrounded the highway as we speeded along the black river. The trees grew into nothing but a blur, a black wall holding me in the car. I searched through the trees as they flew by. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I felt like something was there, anything. My eyes scanned, following as fast as they could.

I gave up on trying finding something and just watched it all fly by. I thought of Renee and, her short brown hair and innocent eyes. I knew she'd be okay with Phil around; after all it was one short little summer, big deal. He had a good job, so she'd eat well; she'd have everything she would need. I missed her already, but somehow I was here in Forks, Washington, the rainiest, coldest, most depressing place in the United States of America. I thought of everything that ended me to be in the car with Charlie, headed back to his house, his home.

Phil's job had him moving around a lot, and Renee missed being with him. I had no need to go running around the country, so somehow I sent myself to stay with my father, Charlie. My parents had got a divorce when I was only two years old. Mom took me back to Phoenix and that's where we stayed.

I sighed, glancing at the clock. The yellow numbers told me that it was eight thirty-five. I groaned as the sleepiness was setting in. I thought of the wonderful bed that was awaiting me at Charlie's house. I let it go, Charlie was eyeing me suspiciously. I tried thinking of the positives of this summer get away. Renee could go off with Phil for the whole summer and I could soak up the rain. There was barely any sunlight here, remember?

I pulled out my IPod and put my headphones on, hoping music could save me. I thought about what I could do that would entertain me this summer. Charlie had mentioned a dog walking job; I thought about it and decided I could try it. I loved animals; they were cute, fluffy, and listened. I focused on not thinking about Forks, and imagined myself in Phoenix, in the blistering heat. I thought about the warmth on my skin, not a cloud in sight. I imagined the pool, my friends, it all. I felt myself drifting into sleep when Charlie nudged my shoulder and nodded out the front window. I blinked clearing my head and stared out at the house.

"We're here, finally," he stated the obvious. I nodded as my reply. "So you unlock the door and I'll grab the bags?" He smiled at me, "Sounds like a plan Bells," I jumped out of the car and opened the back car door. The rain was beating down on me angrily, not wanting me to get in the house dry. I ran to the front door, Charlie held it open. Of course I was the one dripping like I had stood under a waterfall for thirty minutes while Charlie was mostly dry.

"Here let me get you a towel," he walked through the living room to a small closet and pulled out a green towel. I smiled thankfully, "Thanks Ch-Dad," I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie to his face. He looked awkwardly out the window, "It's no problem. Your bedroom is upstairs," I nodded after drying off a bit and headed upstairs. I glanced around my old room with wide eyes. Everything was still the same. Yellow curtains and the light blue walls. It had been so long since I was here that I had forgotten how calming my room was.

I took in a breath and let it out slowly. I set my bag on my bed, which was by the window. There was a small desk across from the bed, probably for my laptop. I had a pretty big closet; I could have stood in there and closed the door, at least.

I turned on my laptop and turned up some music. I decided I wanted to listen to the Jonas Brothers to keep my mind off of the depressing rain. I started unpacking slowly, I didn't want any extra time on my hands to start crying. I danced and sung along with the long loved songs, hanging up clothes in my closet, folding other clothes like my jeans and stuffing them in my dresser.

I never realized I had so many clothes until I was unpacking. I pulled out some American Eagle shirts and realized they were new. "Thanks mom," I smiled and slipped them into the closet with the rest of my shirts. I glanced out the window when I was finished unpacking my clothes and realized that there was a tree directly out in front of my window. I walked over and opened my window. The rain had stopped, for now. I loved the smell of rain, I had to admit, but I just don't like the wetness. I leaned out and glanced around. The moon was full, bright, and high in the sky.

I sighed, a slight smile on my lips. The window sill was more like a shelf so I could even sit on it and read if I wanted. I smiled at the thought of sitting in my window sill reading under the moon light. I glanced across the street and saw there was a much larger house that was directly lined up with Charlie's. There was also a window that was directly across from mine. I wasn't too thrilled about that, taking in the matter that my luck there would be some guy living in that room.

I sighed, climbing onto the window sill. I longed for the sunshine to beat down on me, not the rain. I curled up and warped my arms around my knees, staring up at the moon. I felt lost. I should have just gone with Phil and Renee to New York for the summer. Phil was a soccer player, not super good, but he was trying to make it big, and Renee wanted to support him.

I blinked; my eyes had grown wet, with streams down my cheeks. I sighed, wiping it away. I was already here, no use in wishing I could take it back. Besides, it was nice to finally see Charlie, and he seemed happy to see me. I took in a deep breathe, and let it out slowly, clearing my mind. I had to finish unpacking; I couldn't just sit around and cry about my own choices.

I brought my other bag up the stairs while Charlie put my empty one away in a closet down stairs. I only had two suitcases luckily. I listened to The Veronicas while unpacking my other suitcase. I lived for music. Ever since I was at least thirteen I had fell head over heels for it. My IPod almost never left my side now. I used it as a stress reliever.

I set up some of my pictures. I had a few of Renee and I, then a few of Phil and her. There was one of us all together, but I didn't have the happiest look on my face. I closed my window when the rain started up again. I glanced across the street to see that who ever was in the room straight across from mine had turned the light on and was walking around. It took a few seconds to look away. I could tell it was a guy, since he had short ruffled hair and his shoulders were more boys like than girl like of course. I couldn't see much since the curtains were closed.

After I finally broke my gaze away from the window I mentally slapped myself. _What happens if I see him sometime and can't look away? Damn it Bella! Pull yourself together, it was a damn shadow!_

"Bella, I don't know what you want to eat but I just ordered some pizza if that's alright," I jumped back from the window and landed right on my butt. I saw it was just Charlie and sighed. "God you scared me Dad, but yea that's fine," I shook my head as I stood up and dusted myself off. He smiled apologetically and turned back down the stairs. I sighed, I had to pay more attention to what was going on around me. I was so oblivious sometimes. In Phoenix Renee would make jokes about her having to call my name more than three times just to get my attetion. I daydreamed too much...

I was pulling my other suitcase off the bed when I looked up and saw that the window across from mine was now open and I could see him. I dropped the suitcase in shock, right on my foot. I called out in stupidity and fell down. I muttered a cuss word under my breath. I sat up and shook my head. I was so clumsy. I glanced at the door; Charlie was standing there with curious eyes. "Are you okay? I'm afraid to leave you alone when you act like that," he raised an eye brow at me.

I smiled innocently, "Sorry Dad I wasn't paying attention," he laughed shaking his head slowly, and turned to go back downstairs. I let out the breath I had been holding as I stood up. I managed to somehow glance across the street again, unwillingly of course. I could see the entire room, and it was defiantly a room for a teenage guy. I could see him laying on his bed, reading.

I couldn't see that name of the book he was reading since it was dark, which raises a question. He was sitting in the dark reading. Who reads in the dark? I shook my head, a lot of people read in the dark. I could tell he was taller than me, and pretty muscular. His hair was messy, but he could pull it off easily. It was an auburn color, gorgeous. He seemed so intent on reading the book. At least someone could keep themselves on track unlike me...

I stood up and managed to look away, it was so stupid. I pulled my suitcase off the floor and pulled it down the stairs. Charlie smiled, "The pizza should be here soon, Bells" I glanced at the clock and returned the smile. "Okay good, I'm starving," I helped him put my suitcase in the closet. It was a tight squeeze but it somehow fit.

Just as we finally got it to fit, which took a good twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. He grabbed a handful of cash off the counter and opened the door. He quickly took the pizza and paid. We sat at the small table in the kitchen. It was a mostly silent dinner. Things were still very awkward between us. I don't know why it was awkward. Maybe because I hadn't seen him since I was two years old.

"So are you settling in okay upstairs?" I smiled at him. "Yea it's all good, Dad," I took another small bite of my pizza. He sipped his glass of Pepsi, "That's good, I didn't want to bother you, you know," he shrugged. I laughed, "Yea, Renee would have never left my room," he grinned, taking his plate over to the sink. "I'm not a very good cook, Bella, just a fair warning," I shook my head laughing, "Good thing I'm here then," he rolled his eyes and headed into the living room.

I quickly finished my pizza and headed upstairs. I picked out some pajamas and decided to take a shower since I had been previously soaked by the rain. I let the hot water unknot my back. I sighed when the hot water ran out all but too quickly. I hoped out and dried my hair. I was about to get dressed when I realized I was stupid enough to forget my clothes in my bedroom. I wrapped the towel around myself and hoped the guy in the room across from mine was either asleep not in the room.

**_So what do you think?? Is it good? I know I kinda speed up in some parts and I'm trying to get better at taking the things slower, but you know wha tits like when you have everything in your head and you can't seem to type it in fast enough and you start going too fast._**

**_(_**

**_So click the little button down there that says "Submit Review"_**

**_Please? Pretty plese with Emmet on top? How about Emmet and Jasper!!_**

**_If I get a lot I might offer up an Edward!_**

**_Thanks!!_**

**_XD_**


	2. Beautiful Brunette Dreams

**_Okay so... I did this at the same time as the first chapter so..yea. its EPOV!!_**

**_yay!_**

**_Anyways... Please tell me if I should keep going!? And do it kindly please, no need to get all mad about it or anything. Haha. Anyways. I decided that in my story Bella is going to be clumsy, but only when shes not thinking clearly. So she'll still be good at sports and have a lot of fun. Sound fair?_**

**_So go ahead and read this chapter! Its a little shorter...sorry..._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Review!!_**

**_EPOV-_**

I sat with my forehead against the edge of the table. Emmet's laugh was booming. "Hey bro you should go lay down if your head hurts that bad!" he laughed harder. I hated how pain was his humor. "Yea I think I will," I stood up slowly. I waved at Emmet as I pulled myself up the stairs. My head was pounding with pain. I hated when I got headaches. I shut my door and walked over to my bed. I picked out a book, one of my favorites and sat on my bed reading. I wasn't sleepy at all, but at least I could block out Emmet's loud laughing.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother Emmet. He was average height, short brown hair, blue eyes, and very muscular. He was a nice guy who loves to crack jokes and brighten up every ones day. He was just a big teddy bear, but if he had to, he knew how to use his strength.

I flicked on the light and switched into some pajamas. I walked around cleaning up my room a little. I was glad school was over. I mean I was getting sick of all the girls hanging over me all day, but of course I couldn't tell anyone, I had to be the big Player guy. I hated doing it, but it was all I had at the time, and I never really got a chance to switch it off. I never did anything really, just made out with them in class and such. I was head on the basket ball team, student council, and a bunch of other clubs I didn't even like. I was just glad that I would have a break from it all for at least three months.

I opened my curtains so that the moonlight would shine in through the window, just like I liked it. Then I flicked my light off. I jumped on my bed and cracked open a book. I heard a loud scream and glanced out my window, across the street. A Girl around my age was on the floor with a suitcase on her leg. She had a look of distract on her face. Like something surprised her. She looked at the door where I recognized Chief Swan with a concerned look on his face. She laughed and he smiled, walking back down the stairs.

I sat on my bed and stared at my book, trying to ignore her. I ended up with my eyes glued to her window. She was standing up now, glancing out her window at my window. She was probably thinking I was so stupid pervert (Which I was not!). She sighed and dragged the suitcase out of the room. I felt almost guilty, should I shut my curtains? She had some so she could shut hers, I liked having my window open on summer nights, and she wasn't going to get in the way of that.

I laughed at my self for being so childish. Why would I be so caring about my window being open? She was amazingly beautiful, though. She had long brunette hair that was wavy at the ends. It went to the middle of her back. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but I could just imagine how beautiful they were. She had a perfect body, also. She had a dark pink short sleeve shirt on that said some brand name across it, with faded ripped jeans.

Before she came back I quickly tried to dive into my book. I shouldn't invade in her privacy. It didn't work. About thirty minutes later, after a pizza was delivered, she was back up in her room. She picked out some pajamas and set them on her bed. She looked around quickly and then ran out of the 

room. I waited and nothing happened. I frowned. Why did she pick out clothes and then run from the room?

The next thing I knew I was wide eyed as she came out in a towel, only. I looked away quickly, feeling immediate guilt. Somehow my glance returned as she grabbed her pajamas and looked around for something. Her hair was wet, so I assumed she went and took a shower, but forgot her clothes while looking for something else. I stared at her as she turned around quickly and gazed down at the ground from her window. She had a look of worry. I sat up a little to see that there was something shiny on the ground just below her window. She shook her head, grabbed her pajamas and ran from the room.

I was about to get up and close my window when suddenly she came running out of the house and over below her window. She picked up the shiny thing and hooked it around her wrist. It must be something important to her since she was freaking out about it. I made a mental note not to forget that. She looked up at her window and then turned and walked back to the front door. She was now wearing shorts and a tank top, thank god. I was going to have trouble sleeping tonight. I had a feeling I would be dreaming of beautiful brunettes. I laughed and decided to go to bed.

I drifted off quickly, and I was correct. I was dreaming of beautiful brunettes all night…

**_So did you likey? Yes? No? Maybe so? _**

**_Well tell me what you think in a review if you'd like.. /hinthint/_**

**_Um, I'll try to update everyday, but school is starting soon so yea. Busy Busy Busy me!_**

**_Review please._**

**_??_**


	3. No I Do Not Spy On The Neighbors!

_**Okay so...first off.**_

**_Thank You SOOOOOOOO much for the reviews I got! _**

**_Okay, so I like just started this story today and I have 3 chapters already. Thats a good thing right? I've been really boerd today so I thought I could get it going a bit and see if I should continue. I hope you guys stick with me through this story. I don't know how long it will go, I love to write so it will probably be a pretty long story. _**

**_Well as you can tell, school is out right when Bella arrives, but don't worry. The player in Edward will have to show up soon. After all, I did tell you he was a player so yea. Expect It to heat up in the next chapter, which I'm going to call "Heating things Up" which will be when Alice brings Bella over when Edward is not expecting her to come over. Sound fun?? _**

**_So, go ahead and read along now._**

**_Thanks again!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV-**_

I blinked away the sleep that dwelled on me. I sat in my bed, staring at the roof. I heard the cruiser start; I knew Charlie was leaving for work. I didn't mind, I could get around the town just fine on my own. I sat in bed silently, wondering. The guy across the street was watching me last night. It was awkward, but I tried to make it look like I didn't notice him. I'm not sure if I succeeded. My door creaked open. I smiled.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to work. I hope you can get around okay and all, and I left you a present out front," I nodded at Charlie. "'Kay thanks Dad. I'll check it out when I'm not half asleep," I laughed a little and he smiled. "Alright well I'm off then," I waved and he closed the door. A few minutes later I heard the car pull away and I knew I was alone. I sighed, holding up my right arm, examining my bracelet. It had fallen off at some point, I was freaking out about it but soon found that it was outside below my window. I felt stupid for getting all worked up about it, but it was my special bracelet, my lucky bracelet. I would hate to loose it.

I finally sat up and saw that across the street the guy who was having fun watching my was already up and picking up some books from off the floor. I yawned and stretched. He could watch me if he wanted, but it's not like I was going to let him see anything. I still felt stupid for coming in my room for my clothes in a towel. I turned on some music. Chris brown sang "Gimmi That" while I dug through my clothes for a perfect outfit.

I felt the warm stare on my back, but ignored it. I turned up my music and glanced through my clothes in my closet. I decided that I would wear a pair of my favorite jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Then before I changed I ran downstairs to get a drink. I glanced at the TV as the news lady explained that it was going to be a wonderful eighty-eight degrees. I coked on the water I was drinking. I knew I was going to have to change my outfit, but I was hungry. I skipped into the kitchen and choked down a strawberry Pop-Tart. I drank some more water and than ran up the stairs. I felt the stare on my again, but I again ignored it. I dug out my favorite shorts. They were volleyball shorts that were green. I picked out a short sleeve shirt that said "Abercrombie" across the chest, it too was green. It all matched perfectly!

I skipped into the bathroom and quickly changed again. I brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly. Then I glared at my hair. I decided to pull it up into a messy ponytail. It looked better on my when it was messy. I added some eye liner and mascara, then a touch of eye shadow. Last but not least, lip gloss. I examined myself in the mirror and nodded. I looked pretty good for someone who's not that great looking.

I ran into my room and put away my previous clothes. I looked around my room. There wasn't much I could do. I shrugged and went downstairs. I glanced around, the kitchen needed to be cleaned. I decided to do that first. I cleaned the dishes in the sink, since Charlie didn't get a dish washer. What was the point? He had lived alone until I got here. I washed the dishes till they sparkled, and then put them away. I could hear my music playing upstairs, so I ended up dancing while cleaning the kitchen, which must have been an entertaining sight. I glanced out the front window across the street.

A big muscular guy was outside with two dogs, laughing loudly. A pixie like girl came into view at the front door. She had a frown on her face. He looked at her and started laughing harder. She ran, or more like danced her way over to him and punched him in the arm, smiling now. They laughed together. I smiled and then went back to the kitchen.

_**EPOV-**_

I yawned and slid out of bed. The girl across the street was examining her bracelet. I smiled and hovered over to my closet. I heard Alice and Emmet fighting over the cereal down stairs. Alice and Emmet were my brother and sister. Both total opposites. Alice was small like a pixie, and when she walked it was like she was dancing along. She was obsessed with shopping and clothes, which made her best friend Rosalie (Emmet's girlfriend) perfect also. Rosalie was a blonde with blue eyes. She was very pretty, but not my type.

So Alice and Rosalie were best friends, and then Emmet fell for Rosalie. I was expecting Alice to freak about it but she was ecstatic. And then Alice fell for Emmet and I's best friend Jasper. Jasper is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. At first I thought my family was going crazy since everyone was falling for the blonde blue eyed type.

I was digging through my clothes when Alice came and kicked the door open. I sighed, could it hurt to knock?

"Edward, I had a feeling you're up!" she smiled and then skipped over to my bed and sat down. She glanced out the window and her eyes widened. "Oh, Isabella is here already!" she giggled and then continued, "I thought she wouldn't be here for another week, and look, you got a perfect few of her bedroom," she shot me a look. I glared at her, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not Emmet!" She burst out giggling. She sat there watching me for a few minutes while I dug through my clothes not sure what to wear.

"You know it's going to be really warm today so I wouldn't wear pants," I glanced at her blankly, "So what seventy degrees?" she shook her head. "Add eighteen degrees, and you hit the spot!" she smiled. She was defiantly hyper today, no doubt about that. I laughed a little at my own thoughts, "Okay thanks Alice," I glanced towards the door. She frowned. "Well I'm going to go meet the new girl," She skipped out the door singing some song.

I put on some tan shorts and a green polo that my mother, Esme, got me for no reason at all. She did that a lot, just buying us things we didn't need. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I frowned at my hair. It would be impossible to brush out. I sighed and decided there was no need to get all dressed up. I went back in my room and picked up some of the books that were scattered across the floor. I heard some music playing, so I glanced across the street to Isabella's window and she was picking through her clothes. She turned the music up louder and finally chose some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I laughed; I had almost down the same thing. I shook my head and finished cleaning up the 

books, and then I headed down stairs. I yawned and saw that Esme and Carlisle had already gone to work.

They both worked at the hospital together. We were a really close family, and sometimes they would take us all with them in emergencies. They didn't want to be the type of parents that left their children home alone all the time. I went straight to the kitchen but froze. I heard Alice outside asking Emmet if he wanted to go with her and Rosalie to meet Isabella. I frowned. So was it a closed invite? How come she didn't invite me? I felt a little green monster creeping up my back but I quickly cleared my mind by choking down a glass of milk.

I would meet her on my own. I didn't need Alice to invite me to get the guts to go see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my eighteen years of life. I sighed. I was being so childish again. I shook my head. _Get over it you dumbass! It's a hot girl across the street! You can handle it!_ I laughed at the thought. I heard Alice squeal with joy. Rosalie must be here. I ran my hand through my hair and headed out to the front yard with the others.

"Rosalie, you know that new girl that is staying the summer with her Dad, well she's here," Rosalie smiled. "I wonder if she likes shopping!?" I rolled my eyes and stood by Emmet. He had his arms crossed across his chest, smiling at Rosalie. I sighed. Alice jumped around in circles babbling on with Rosalie about all the fun they were going to have with Isabella.

"Alice told me you got a good view of the new girl's room," Emmet smirked at me. I shot him a deathly glare. "I didn't even notice her till Alice pointed her out," I lied. He didn't buy it of course. "So are you going with them to meet her?" I didn't look at him, I was acting as normal as I could. He shook his head. "Na, I got to go to work today," He rolled his eyes. I laughed. Rosalie and Alice turned to us and at the same time they said, "We're going now!" they skipped across the street and I found myself quickly turning around and walking back inside. I wanted to follow them, but I know Alice would make some sick joke of me watching Isabella.

Emmet came in and grabbed a bottled water and then he said he was heading off to work. I ended up sitting at the house alone and bored out of my mind. I was dying to know what the girls across the street were doing, so I went up into my bedroom and listened to my IPod trying to get my mind off them. It didn't work...

**_Sooo... did you likey? I hope you did. I'm already writting the next chapter "Heating Things Up"_**

**_Expect it up VERY soon._**

**_Please review, it really helps my write at my best knowing tha tyou guys support the story and my writting._**

**_I'm hoping to bring in a different charector soon, not in the next chapter, but mabye after that so I need you to help._**

**_In a review right which guy you want to come onto Bella and make Edward WAAYYYY jealous!!_**

**_It can be any guy from the series. Mike, Tylar, Jacob, Embry, etc etc. Anyone!_**

**_Well thanks agian you guys!!_**

**_OXOXO_**


	4. Heating Things Up

**_So, I already have this chapter up. Isn't it _awesome_? Haha. I'm taking a break though, I've been writting for like three hours straight!! WOW! _**

**_I garentee at least two chapters tomorrow, mabye more! But I still need to know who is going to make Edward jealous for Bella. It can be any guy in the Twilight series! ANYONE!! Tell me in a reveiw of a PM. _**

**_Oh and, Please please please review! _**

**_It helps soooo much to know how much you guys love/hate my stories. More love than hate..haha. So please review, even if it just says "Wow that was good" I'd be happy. And it makes my write faster!!_**

**_Okay so yea._**

**_Loves You Guys!!_**

**_Thanks!_**

BPOV-

I was busy dancing on the couch using a spoon as a microphone when I heard the door bell ring. I almost choked on air with embarrassment. I jumped off the couch, threw the spoon on the counter and ran to answer the door. I was surprised to see the same pixie like girl smiling at me. Behind her a blonde with blue eyes, and possibly the most beautiful person alive, smiled at me also. I closed my mouth once I realized it had dropped open.

"Hey I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," The pixie girl pointed t Rosalie. I smiled at them, "Hi, I'm Isabella, but I'd rather be called Bella," I shrugged. Rosalie giggled. "Um come on in," I held the door open for them and they quickly came in. I was trying to fix my hair a little, since I had instantly taken a blow to my self confidence once I saw Rosalie. "So do you guys live close by?" I asked innocently. Rosalie smiled again, "Well Alice lives across the street but I'm dating her brother," I thought of the guy in the bedroom across from me. Alice looked at Rosalie, "She's dating Emmet, the big muscle head. Then I'm dating my brother's friend, Jasper, and Edward is single," She looked at me when she spoke about Edward with a devious smile.

I felt my stomach curl, why was I so damn nervous? "Oh that's cool," I laughed a little. We all sat down in the living room. It didn't take long to get to know Alice and Rosalie. They were both very kind and funny. After and hour of talking I felt like I'd known them for years. I knew they wouldn't tell anyone anything, they were trustworthy. We talked and talked. We laughed so hard, I was crying. We all ended up on the floor cross legged in a circle at one point. Before I knew it they had been there for at least two hours. I glanced at the clock, they followed my eyes.

"We can leave, if you want us too," Alice offered up. I grinned. "No I was just thinking about what I was going to eat for dinner since Charlie is working extra late tonight," Alice shot Rosalie a look and I felt like it was about me. I gulped as they both started smiling bigger than they had the whole two hours.

"Why don't you come over to our house for dinner? Edward is a really good cook and our parents aren't going to be home any time soon so," Alice had a hopeful look, it was too cute and I started laughing. Rosalie joined me in my laughter. Alice folded her arms across her chest, in her full pout mode that she explained she used on her boyfriend Jasper. "What's so funny?" I choked down the laughter enough to breathe. "Your face was so adorable!" Rosalie explained. Alice grinned. "That's my specialty, so what about dinner, Bella?" I nodded to her still laughing. She squealed with joy and both Rosalie and I covered our ears. Alice's screams and squeals were like thirty blow horns going off in both ears.

I followed Alice and Rosalie across the street. Alice led me threw the house pointing out each room and its purpose. Emmet came out of his room once he heard Rosalie's voice. Alice doesn't lie, he was big and muscle. I laughed in my head, I had seen him earlier, but up close he was much more intimidating, until that is he pulled me into a giant bear hug. He was laughing loudly and smiling. I smiled, everyone was so nice here.

"So you're Isabella Swan," he said as Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmet's waist. I nodded, "That would be me," I giggled. I glanced up the stairs and saw the guy that was in the room across from mine. I thought his shadow was adorable, well; let me tell you, in person he is like a god! I smiled hesitantly, suddenly self conscious. His face drained of color and he looked like he was about to pass out. He managed a slight smile, though. "Oh and that's Edward," she smiled up at him and he shook his head and waved down at us as he came down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella," I almost melted in place from his velvety voice. "Hi," was all I could manage to come up with since I could barely remember to speak. Alice smiled at us. I didn't realize we were just standing there gazing at each other. I mentally slapped myself and woke up. Rosalie was still wrapped around Emmet. "When can we eat I'm hungry?" thank god Rosalie spoke up, I was finally able to look away from him.

"We are waiting on Jazzy to get here," Alice was about to go into full pout mode again when the door opened and she ran squealing off to the door. Emmet laughed loudly and Rosalie cringed by the sound. I giggled stupidly. Alice and Jasper appeared with her attached to his arm. "Okay let's eat," she smiled at me. Rosalie took my hand and pulled my along to the kitchen where there was a feast ready for us. I must have had a confused look on my face because Alice and Rosalie started giggling, "The guys eat a lot so we usually have more than enough," Rosalie commented shooting Emmet a flirtatious smile.

I ended up getting some chicken, a salad, and few bread sticks. I sat next to Alice, Rosalie sat next to Emmet, and Edward and Jasper sat at the ends of the tables. Lucky me; Edward somehow was sitting by me. I couldn't help but throw him a few glances; I mean he looked like a god! He had light blue eyes, auburn hair, and he was muscular, nothing like Emmet, but just enough. I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me the whole time. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the blush; it didn't help at all.

"So where are you from Bella," I tried not to look him in the eyes; I would have fainted if I did. I choked on my words but got them out. "Phoenix," I felt everyone staring at me curiously. What was I supposed to say? "I'm surprised you didn't die from the heat down there!" Alice said. Everyone started laughing, even me. We went on and on about the differences between Phoenix and Forks. IT was nice to talk to them all. They were easy to be friends with. Emmet cracked a few jokes that really got us laughing. The dinner was amazing also. I wondered who cooked the food, but never asked.

"What time is it?" I asked as politely as I could. Edward answered for me, "It's nine twenty-seven," After we had sat there so long I was able to look him in the eyes and smile like a normal person. It was easier to be around him once I got past the astonishment of his god like beauty. He was a lot like me. He liked the same music, books, colors, and everything else I could think of. "When does Charlie get home?" Jasper asked curiously. I shrugged, "Probably soon. I should get going," Alice had a look of disappointment on her face but she said that she wanted to go shopping with me soon. I laughed and agreed.

I was almost out the door when Edward caught my arm, "It was really nice meeting you, Bella. Hope we can talk soon," he winked and then headed up the stairs to his room. I felt my heart sink, and my cheeks burning. Alice giggled and led me to the door to say goodbye. I walked across the street feeling the warm stare on my back, I 

couldn't help but smile, when I got to the front door I stopped. I turned and looked up at Edward's window and waved smiling. I knew he saw it, because I could feel the stare quickly lighten up to where I knew he wasn't there anymore. I giggled and walked inside.

**_So? Whaddya think? I thought that Edward could be a bit brave at the end. Hehehe... I'm so evil._**

**_Anyways, I still need to know who is going to make Edward madly jealous over Bella!!_**

**_HELP!!_**

**_Tell me in a review. It can be ANYONE from the series._**

**_I don't want to be mean but I can't write the next chapter until I figure out who to use so... REVIEW AND TELL ME!_**

**_I'm leaving it up to you!!_**

**_Thanks, Hope You Keep Reading!!_**

**_OXOXO_**


	5. Saved By An Angel

**_So, this chapter is much longer. A good thing if you ask me. I want to thank all the reviewers and basically just everyone who is reading mys tory. It's my first one and I was really surpirzed when I went to check my email and I already had some reviews. I thought that it would take days to get a story going that people actually liked, but I was wrong. I hope I don't dissapoint any of you!_**

**_Thanks agian and let the reaidng begin!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_BPOV-_**

I sat up and yawned. Charlie had the day off today so I knew he would be sleeping in. I glanced out my window, Edward wasn't awake yet. He was still in bed, even though the covers were all on the ground. I laughed to myself and got up quickly. It had been a week since I met everyone across the street. Alice, Edward, and Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Brandon, they were all very nice people, and I felt like they were my best friends. Alice was throwing a party tonight and had given me few dresses to choose from. I wasn't sure which one yet.

I heard a nock on my door, Charlie opened the door. I tilted my head to the side. "What's up Dad, I thought you would be sleeping in today," he looked tired. "No, I just got a call, I got to go in today," I frowned. Charlie had been working really hard lately. "Well, okay, I guess," I gave him a hug and he headed off to work. I sighed. Poor Charlie, he had been staying till at least eleven every night since I got here. I shrugged it off and decided I'd turn some music on while I got ready for the party. I had to choose between three gorgeous dresses that Alice picked out for me. She said that either of them would work no matter what. I had laughed at her when she got so serious about fashion, but it was her thing, so I went along with it.

At first she had picked out five dresses for me to choose from, but I told her that I would have an even tougher time choosing, so she got rid of two. I hadn't seen the dresses yet. She said I would have to go to her house to get in the dress and all that, but I was allowed to do my make up, at least. When we talked about the party, Edward seemed dazed. It had me thinking about what he was like at school. I could guess he had girls swarming him each day, but I could never think of what he would do. I wondered what Edward was like at school a lot more now. When ever someone brought it up he would quickly change the subject. I gave up on knowing too much about him, if he wanted me to know he would tell me, I figured.

I picked out Fall Out Boy to listen too this morning. I started dancing and joking around. I glanced back over at Edward's window; he was starting to get up. I assumed it was my music that was disturbing him. Even though I had a giant crush on Edward, he didn't seem to notice, even though I made it too obvious. He would flirt with me, but just barely. The first night I was there was the only time he was really flirting with me. I shook my head, I had to get over him, it was clearly obvious he didn't like me, right?

I danced over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my favorite jeans. They were faded with little holes here and there. Also there were fake little diamonds all around the pockets. I quickly picked out a purple Aeropostale shirt with a pair of black flats. I ran into the bathroom and took a slow shower. If I was going to spend the entire evening near Edward I wanted to smell extra great. My shampoo was watermelon and strawberries. I let the hot water run till it was all gone. Then I got out and dried off. Edward didn't look into my room any more, so I wrapped the towel around myself tightly and walked back into my room to get my clothes. Then I went back into the bathroom to change. After getting dressed, it was almost noon since I woke up somewhat late today. I had to be over at two so I decided I 

wanted to eat. I ran down stairs and raided the fridge. There wasn't much, I would have to go to the store soon.

I heard a knock at the door so I skipped over and answered it, surprised to see Edward. He had a dark navy blue polo and some tan shorts. I smiled happily, "Hey Edward, what are you doing here?" he looked hurt, "Oh well I can go back home, you know," I shook my head laughing. He always liked to be sarcastic. "No come on in, I was just wondering why you'd want to come over," I stood to the side as he walked in. I shut the door and went back into the kitchen and decided I wanted eggs and bacon. He sat down at the small kitchen table while I got everything out.

"So why are you here?" I asked innocently. It was unlike him to come over. This was his first time in my house, unlike Alice and Rosalie, who had come over almost everyday. "I'm actually supposed to stay away from you, but who couldn't," My heart skipped a beat; I glanced back at him before cracking an egg and dumping it on the pan. It made a loud sizzle sound. "Okay Emmet, what are you up too?" he laughed at my joke. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi," He smiled his special crooked smile and I felt my heart melt. I shook my head. "Whatever you say," he smiled at me again, more flirtatious this time, which was unusual.

"So what are you wearing to the party," I glanced at him. "A dress," he laughed at my two word answer, "What dress?" I put the eggs on a plate to cool and added a few slices of bacon to the pan which sizzled even more now. "I'm not really sure. Alice picked out three and I have to choose one but I haven't even seen them yet. I'm supposed to go over at two o' clock, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he laughed. "Alice and her fashion problems," he shook his head looking down at his feet. After a few moments of silence I finished cooking the bacon and sat down across from him, eating. He watched me eat contently, another unusual action of his.

"Smells good," I smiled at him, "I'm not a great cook, but some things I specialize in," he chuckled to himself and glanced around. He turned back to me and watched me eat some more. "So how entertaining is my eating to you that you have to stare at me?" I asked sarcastically. Then I realized he was staring at my bracelet. "I like your bracelet," he commented, staring me straight in the eyes. I shrugged innocently, "Thanks," he eyed me suspiciously. "Where'd you get it?" I glanced at it; the light glistened off of it. "I don't know, it just kind of appeared on my wrist one morning when things were getting really rough, after my parents divorced," I rolled my eyes popping another piece of bacon into my mouth. He had a thoughtful look on his face. I ignored it, still confused by his sudden need to flirt with me.

"Well, I have to get ready," he gave me his curious eyes. "I still have to do my makeup, blow dry my hair, and clean the kitchen," he laughed as I held up some of my wet hair. He nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "I guess I'll see you at the party then," he winked, turning on his heel and was waking across the street before I realized what had happened. I smiled at him when he glanced back and shut the door. My smile was gone as quickly as it had come. Why was he flirting with me again? He had all but totally ignored me the last week I've been here, and now suddenly he is flirting? I shook my head. 

There was no need to think about how complicated he was, I had to clean the kitchen and do all the other things I named off.

I cleaned the kitchen first, and quickly. By time I had finished it was one thirty. I ran upstairs and blow dried my hair. I could do my makeup at their house. I grabbed my makeup bag after slipping on my shoes, and turning off my stereo, I ran down the stairs and locked the door. I sighed as I crossed the street slowly.

Emmet was out front messing with his jeep. "Hey Emmet, ready to party like a rock star," I giggled as he looked at me like I was crazy. He finally got the joke and burst out laughing, "Oh yea, parties are my specialty," he winked and went back to his work. I walked inside and went straight up the stairs calling Alice's name. I glanced in the kitchen, nothing. It was so quiet, different. "Alice, Rosalie," I called out. I frowned, turning back towards the stairs. I ran straight into Edward, his forehead against mine. He smiled his special crooked smile, his hands on my shoulders.

"Well hello there stranger," I managed to giggle at his comment. He pulled back and put his hands behind his head with curious eyes. "So where is Alice and Rosalie?" he smiled. "They are late. They went to the store for some last minute make up. Told me to keep an eye on you, not that it's hard," I smiled at him, staring him in the eyes as I walked towards the stairs. It was an intense look between us, but I didn't notice till I broke it by looking up the stairs. "I'm going to go look at the dresses so I can have a head start on deciding," he winked at me as I ran up the stairs towards Alice's room.

Sure enough the three dresses were out on her bed. The first dress was white, very cute. It was a sweetheart bubble dress. I loved it immediately. I turned to examine dress number two. It was Black and Mahogany. It was made my Sue Wong, I knew that much. I laughed at m little knowledge of fashion. I normally just picked what I thought was cute enough. Dress number three however was a satin print. I fell in love with the third one instantly. I held it up to myself in front of the mirror Alice had. It looked good with my hair, maybe not my face as much, but hey, I'm my worse critic. It was a cocktail dress, with a bubble hemline and empire waist. I loved it. I glanced at the other two dresses. They were so cute too. I frowned and set the third one down, picking up the first one and holding it up to myself.

The first dress had an empire waist with sparkly beads, spaghetti straps and a bubble hemline, about mid thigh length, and a pleated sweetheart top. I frowned again, picking up the second dress and examining it. It was silk with a fly away front, Ombre hem, and a vintage beaded. I sighed, glancing at all three dresses. I sat on the floor glaring at the three dresses. Why did they have to be so beautiful, and I could only choose one. I heard Alice Squeal from down stairs and the next thing I knew she was by my side with Rosalie on the other.

"So I guess you saw them! Do you like them? Which one is your favorite?" Alice had anxious eyes with a huge smile. Rosalie matched Alice's smile but her eyes were more curious. "I-I'm not sure, they all are so pretty," frowned. Alice picked them all up holding each one in front of me so she could see. She made faces as she was in deep thought. She held up the third dress for the hundredth time and nodded, a huge grin spread across her face. "I think you look great in this one, next time you can wear one of the others, but for now wear this one," I took it, it had been my first favorite.

Alice turned to Rosalie and smiled mouthing something to her. She giggled and then skipped off into Alice's closet, and yes, I said skipped _**into **_Alice's closet. Alice had so many clothes; I was surprised she didn't have five closets, though she probably could have if she split her huge one up. She tapped her foot impatiently and Rose came running out of the closet with two more dresses. She handed Alice one. Alice held it up to herself and went into a model like pose, Rosalie and I clapped and whistled laughing. She giggled. Her dress was a light shade of pink, very light. It had a sweetheart neckline and a flirty mini skirt shape. It was perfect for her, small and adorable. Rosalie had a grin on her face and then she struck her model pose holding her dress up to herself.

Rose's dress went down just above the knees, it had a deep v-neck, a ruffled skirt, drop waist, and embroidered details all over it. The aqua color made her eyes stand out and her blonde hair look even more blonde. I frowned. They both looked at me confused. "How come I'm the only one in the dark color? I'll look gothic next to you two!" I crossed my arms on my chest and attempted a full Alice pout. It worked; they burst out laughing at me. I tried to hold the expression but soon joined them in laughing. "No you won't, stop worrying, we have to get ready!" Alice put the dresses on the bed and led us to the bathroom and we started in on our make up.

Rosalie turned on some music and it turned out to be Paramore. I jumped around squealing happily and then went back to my make up. I had to get it perfect, or close. Rosalie ran downstairs to do something and it was just Alice and I.

"Bella, I know you like Edward," she paused to look at me. I gave her a confused look. "But, he's not really a guy I want you involved with. I don't care that you like my brother, it's just the type of person he is, that's all," I smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's just a crush. And besides he doesn't even like me!" She tried to smile but I could tell she felt guilty for even bringing it up. "Listen Alice, I wasn't even thinking about going after him. I have a lot to deal with right now, and I don't want to add boys to that," that made her giggle and she smiled. "Thanks Bells," I nodded. "Yea I know I'm awesome," I batted my eye lashes at her and she fake hit me in the arm.

Rosalie came back into the room with three bottles of water smiling. "So what did I miss?" I quickly spoke before Alice, "Oh Alice was just telling me how amazingly awesome I am," Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Kids these days, I swear," We continued to have fun and dance around, I did most of the dancing of course since Paramore was one of my most favorite bands, but Alice and Rosalie admitted to loving them also. I jumped on Alice's bed using one of her brushes as a microphone while Rosalie used an eye liner bottle as her microphone. We sang while Alice jumped around with her arms in the air. I looked up and froze.

"Um, hi Emmet," the girls stopped immediately and looked at him. He was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest with his jaw hanging open. I giggled and jumped off the bed, heading back into the bathroom to finish my make up. I heard Rosa lie and Alice pushing him out and yelling at him to mind his own business. I added a decent line of eye liner carefully, and then mascara. I let my eyes dry and decided to put some sparkles on my face. I pulled out one of Alice's 

glitter rollers and examined it. I shrugged and rolled it along my cheeks on top of my blush. It looked great.

I slipped out of the bathroom with my face finished. Alice gasped as I looked up at them. "You look like a freaking model Bella!" She jumped up and down happily. Rosalie giggled and clapped her hands together in applause. I felt my cheeks burning. Alice burst out squealing again, "And when you blush it's even cuter!" I laughed and grabbed the dress Alice had finally chosen for me since I couldn't. I slipped into it carefully. It fit perfectly around my curves. I had to admit, I did look pretty damn good. Of course this sent another round of squealing and jumping into Alice. Rosalie and I simply looked at each other and laughed.

At about four o' clock we decided to show the guys how we looked. They waited down stairs in their outfits and we would walk down the stairs one by one. Alice went first, she walked more quickly than I expected, but yet she danced more than walked. Rosalie went next. She took her time. I saw Emmet eyeing her just like Jasper had been eyeing Alice. When it was my turn to walk down to them like a super model I felt my stomach twist. Why was I nervous when these were my best friends?

"This is ridiculous, I'm not doing it!" I called down to them. I saw Alice frown, Rosalie was to absorbed in Emmet to notice me refusing to come down. Jasper was laughing at Alice's expression, and Edward was gazing up the stairs like he was waiting. I shook my head. _Damn it Bella! You promised Alice you would leave her brother alone! This is Alice! Alice! Come on! Get over him! _I mentally slapped myself.

I took a deep breath. The next thing I knew Alice was right by my side. She had hopeful eyes. "They will all see you sometime, you might as well just get it over with," she had her hands on her hips, but her face was soft. "Alice, I'm not good with attention. I always fall or something!" I crossed my arms. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the stairs. I pulled back. "Oh god no Alice," Before I could stop her She had pulled me into view for everyone to look at. I sighed and gave up. She let my arm go and I walked down the stairs.

They all had a look of care in their eyes and I realized I should have just came down, these were my best friends, not some magazine looking to put a picture of my falling flat on my face on the cover. I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to look at Edward, but I could feel his gaze on me more than the others. When I thought maybe I would be able to ignore him as he ignored me he caught my arm and stared down into my eyes with a look or sincerity and seriousness. I gulped. He smiled a crooked smile, "You look absolutely amazing Bella," his eyes travels down my dress and then backup and locked on my face. _Damn him! He always makes me feel so, so, I don't know! He's too amazing! _Again I mentally slapped myself. I smiled, "Thanks, I guess," Alice was giving me a look of concern that made me remember my promise. I walked over to Alice and smiled, her concern vanished as she led the way to the door.

"I thought that the party was going to be here?" Rosalie smiled at me taking my arm. "Nope, we're taking you to the Masen's house. Now be carful, from how hot you look tonight, I bet Mike is going to make a move on the new girl," She winked as we got to the car. I felt a cold stare on my back, 

but was to busy choking down my worry to notice it. "We have to split up a bit since there is more than usual," I felt a little guilty, "Sorry," I tried to smile but Emmet wrapped one of his arms around me, "Ha, you're funny Bella. You're like family now," I smiled bigger as he started laughing. I went with Alice and Rosalie in Alice's car while the three guys went in Edward black Volvo.

"So Edward was eyeing Bella tonight," Rosalie shot me a grin. I rolled my eyes, but Alice seemed serious. "I already told her about him, now drop it," She had an angry look in her eyes so I didn't bother to ask what she was talking about. The ride was pretty quiet after that. It was starting to get darker outside, the sun was setting. I glanced at the rear view mirror and saw the guys were still right behind us. Edward had an intense look in his eyes while Jasper and Emmet joked with one another. I somehow felt like he was looking at me, so I returned to looking out the window. The drive to the Masen's house was about twenty minutes.

It was a huge house, just like the Alice's house. There were lights all over the trees and bushes. It looked so pretty and romantic. I thought about Rosalie's comment about some guy named Mike. I blew that thought out as we climbed out of the car. I once again felt a warm gaze pounding on me, but once again I was too busy gazing at all the lights. Alice and Rosalie caught my arms and started pulling me towards the giant house. There were hundreds of other people standing around walking in and out of the house. "Is this a school dance or a party, I'm confused?" Alice shot me a look that I didn't catch. I could hear the guys joking around behind us. I turned to see Jasper making fun of Edward about something.

As soon as we got in side I lost all hearing. The music was so loud. Alice giggled, but I couldn't hear her. Rosalie smiled as some girls waved at her. They pulled me through the crowd introducing me to all their friends. I tried my best to look good, even if it was just for them. We danced a lot. We were having a lot of fun, being total dumbasses and joking around. Even the guys were dancing with us, which made it much more entertaining Then Rosalie dragged me over to the food table, or, one of them I should say. "Are you having fun!?" she yelled over the music. I laughed, nodding. She smiled, "Good!" we laughed at how we had to yell to hear each other. We yelled to one another for a while, I snacked on the giant candy basket on the table. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me; I laughed and ate another piece of chocolate. The party was much more fun that I had expected. Alice and Jasper danced with one another most of the time. Emmet followed Rosalie around but would slip off to see his friends now and then.

"I'll be right back, don't move. I don't want to lose you!" she smiled and made her way through the crowd. I felt a cold stare on me. I searched around through the crowds to see if anyone was staring at me. I didn't see anyone who was watching me, but I felt like I was being watched. I sat for a few moments, just looking around when someone grabbed me and pulled me through the crowd and outside. The music was so low out here; I could feel my ears ringing. I looked at the guy who had pulled me out from the deathly music and didn't recognize him. He smiled flirtatiously still pulling me along by my hand. I felt the blush creep over my face.

"And who are you?" I asked when he finally stopped and turned back to me. He smiled again. "Your night and shining armor," I giggled. He had brown hair that spiked into the air from some jell. His 

eyes were hazel, searching my face. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall of the house. I hadn't noticed that he had pulled me away from everyone and we were basically alone together. I gulped; I wasn't good with being alone with guys. He put leaned against the wall with his hand, leaning closed to me. His face was almost touching mine. Our noses were not even an inch away from each other. "Who are you?" I glared at him. For some reason I wasn't smart enough to push him off me. He looked down and traced his finger along my necklace. I didn't look away from his face.

"Sorry, I'm Mike Newton, and you?" he smiled, looking back to my eyes. His nose almost brushed mine but I looked down. I had one foot up against the wall, but Mike's feet were like a box, trapping mine into the wall. I looked back up, forgetting to answer his question. "You're Isabella Swan are you not?" I nodded slowly, watching his eyes for any sign when I could run. I felt the discomfort twist and hurl around in my stomach. My nerves weren't working. I froze in place. I was stuck, too afraid to move away from him. I sucked in a breath, it didn't help. His stare lowered down to my lips and then he scanned my body. I felt the want to beat the shit out of him right there and then but the fright beat my mind to my nerves so I ended up just standing there like an idiot.

He traced his finger down my right arm and left his hand on my hip. I didn't look away from his eyes, but oh how badly his face would have smashed into the wall if I hadn't been scared. He slowly moved his face a little closer to mine and then he stopped. His gaze turned into a blank look, and then aggression leaked into his eyes. He smirked squeezing his hand around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. His nose touched mine. I glared at him, my body wouldn't move. He pressed me against the wall with his body, and caged me in between him and the wall with his legs and arms. The next thing I knew, his face crashed into mine and he was kissing me.

My body decided to work now, so I started trying to push him away from me. His lips wouldn't budge. I tried to kick him away but he had my legs crushed against the wall. He moved back enough to where I could wedge my arms between me and him trying to push him off me, suddenly he crashed into me harder, and my arms were stuck on his chest. He beat his lips on mine aggressively. I felt like I was going to throw up. I struggled against him uselessly as he held me tighter against the wall. He wouldn't budge. I felt a single tear run down my cheek but this made him move his lips on mine even harder. This guy was insane! He would try to bit my lip and then when he couldn't he would push me against the wall harder.

I hated this. I was so hopeless. I was so going to beat his ass once he let me go. Suddenly he let me go and I fell to my knees. He was gone. _Dumbass tries to molest a girl his own age and then runs for the hills. _I spit on the ground wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. It did no good; the taste was vile, and remained on my lips. I looked up and realized he hadn't left, he didn't run for the hills, he was right in front of me.

I glared at him as he laid the unconscious on the ground. Edward was at my side quickly, "Bella, Bella are you alright?" I looked at him, now feeling the tears that streamed down my face. I was too upset to answer let alone notice that it was Edward who had knocked Mike off me. He lifted me up and held me into his chest walking towards his car. He helped me into the passenger side and then pulled 

out his cell phone. He dialed a number and the spoke about something happening and then having to take me home. I wasn't paying attention; I was trying to think of why I didn't leave, why didn't I move away when I had the chance? He clicked shut his cell phone and jammed the keys into the ignition.

The engine purred to life and in a few moments we were flying down the highway. He glanced at me nervously, "Bella are you okay?" I looked at him. My tears had stopped, now I was just shocked. I nodded slowly. "That asshole actually got to you, I can't believe this," he shook his head glaring out the front window. His grip on the stirring wheel tightened. I spoke the first things that came to mind, "I-I'm sorry," he looked at me like I had just committed a murder. "No, Bella, it's not you he's always like that to girls. I was hoping that you wouldn't fall for it, but I guess the creep found a way. He puts them in some kind of trance or something, they don't know what's happening," he shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella," I looked at him with what I tried to sum up as curious eyes, but judging by his reaction, it was more like broken eyes.

"Edward," My voice was low, soft. He shot me a glance, "Oh no don't-," I cut him off with more tears. I buried my face in my hands ashamed. "Hey, you can't help it. He's a creep like I said; he puts the girls into some trance. It's not your fault Bells," my head shot up and I looked at him confused. "W-what," He looked at me like I committed a murder again. I waited for a moment and then smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What? What did I say?" I shook my head and leaned against the door.

_He called me Bells…_

**_Oh-No-He-Didn't!!_**

**_So how was it? I know I went pretty fast on some parts and I am soooo terribly sorry for that, but you know what it's like when you are writting and the ideas just keep coming and the next thing you know you've blasted through the story? Well I tryed not ot do that._**

**_But I have an Idea...Wanna know?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_**

**_Pretty Please with a Edward Cullen on top? I'll even give him to cherries!!_**

**_Come on, press the little button, it only takes a few minutes!_**

**_Thankx to all my readers._**

**_Love You Guys!!_**

**_OXOXOXO_**


	6. Breaking It Before It Was Anything

**_OKay. this is the party from Edward's point of view. I had to get Bella's future enimies in there somewhere, haha. I have Lauren's dress along with all the other dresses on my page so check them out!! Also, Kelsie and Jen's dresses are there even though they weren't really in this chapter, sorry. Anyways, how is the story so far? I'm still trying to get Jacob in somewhere, I think I have a good idea when he'll be in.I'm not a fan of Team Jacob, sorry, but I'll try to keep it easy. Sorry but I'm a full _EdwardxBella_!!_**

**_Lol._**

**_So, Read and Enjoy._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**

**_EPOV-_**

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Bella looked so beautiful tonight, but I knew I had to get over her. She was so different from the other girls at school. She didn't follow me around with her tongue hanging out, and that's why I was falling for her. I shook my head, this was crazy. I could be her friend, but no more. She had to notice that I have been ignoring her since the first night she'd been here. It had never been so hard to be just a friend with someone before. Emmet hit Jasper in the arm, and they continued bugging each other. I was thankful they were just letting me think instead of bugging the hell out of me.

That changed once we go there. Alice and Rosalie dragged Bella in front of us towards the house. I couldn't get Rosalie's comment from earlier out of my head, it worried me. She had said something about Mike Newton chasing Bella, and I had a feeling he would tonight. I would have to keep an eye on her, even if she was different; I knew she'd still fall for his little tricks. He was the head of all the players at my school, I know that sounds bad. I mean, there must be a lot of players at our school if there is a head player, but, truly, there were only a handful of them.

I was one of them, sadly. I don't know what happened. When I got to High school things just changed and I enjoyed the attention, since I had never really got too much of it in middle school. The girls drooling over me, the guys envying me, I loved it all. I was so stupid to get involved in it all, to become a player. I hated it even more now, since I found Bella. Alice had told me she hated guys like me, and I would hate to be alive when she finds out about me. I couldn't picture the look on her face. Would she be angry or hurt? I lost thought when Emmet hit my arm.

"Dude, you got to stop staring at Bella, I think she's starting to notice," he started cracking up as Jasper agreed with him. I shook my head, "You guys are crazy I don't stare at her," I rolled my eyes at them, which made them laugh harder and louder. I looked away from them and back at the girls. Bella had turned around and was giggling. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about how adorable her laugh was. I shook my head and headed into player mode. I knew I would have to act like I loved how I was one of the top players, even if I hated it. Emmet and Jasper continued to joke around even when we got inside.

Ryan and Austin ran up to us and led us to a big group of guys. Austin was also a big player, but Ryan wasn't. Austin was determined to be the 'Head Player' of the school, and he was real close to getting his wish. I smirked at them all and we started talking. They mostly talked about sports and girls; I personally was out of the conversation, mainly because my thoughts were else where. I would often search the crowd and find Bella, Alice and Rosalie with some other girls laughing and smiling. Then I would mentally and almost physically beat the shit out of myself for adoring her laugh and smile again. It made me feel better when Mike Newton decided to join our group. I now knew he was no where near Bella, which took a load off my mind.

"So last night Amy called me and actually thought I'd take the damn time from the TV to talk to her, I mean come on," I tried my best to be in the conversation, but it was hard with my eyes drifting 

over to Bella and the other girls. I was upstairs on the small deck like area that over looked the main dancing area.

I was keeping a good eye on Mike that I saw him taking a few glances down onto the dance floor. I felt my stomach sink. Please tell me he wasn't looking at Bella. A devious smirk rose on his face and he turned back to us.

"Hey I gotta go grab something from the food table, I'm about to die here," everyone laughed as her drifted away, down the stairs and towards the food table, of the many. I scanned the people dancing frantically, I couldn't find her. I saw Alice and Jasper dancing together and Emmet talking to Rosalie, but no Bella. I found Mike slipping in between everyone, with his eyes attached to the food table. Then my eyes met the food table, well not the table itself but the amazingly beautiful Bella standing alone by it.

I felt my stomach curl. I should stay out of her business. It wasn't up to me whether she wanted to get involved with guys, but this was Mike Newton, the worst player in the history of players. I couldn't just sit there and watch him take her away and, well, I wasn't sure what he had planned, but I wasn't going to let it happen. I glanced down at them again. She was scanning the crowd for someone; he was sneaking towards the table with the devious smirk still plastered on his face. I growled under my breath, it was agonizing watching this all happen. Then I mentally punched myself for the hundredth time for not getting up and stopping him.

I stared at her. He reached his hand out for her arm. I clenched my teeth together. Why was I not moving? I wanted to see her reaction. Would she be afraid, or would she flirt with him when he forces it on her? I wanted to see how she dealt with players. He grabbed her and pulled her through the crowd and out the back door. Then my body reacted. I jumped from the couch we were relaxing on and darted down the stairs. Just then a group of girls decided to attack me. I didn't realize who it was till she pulled her lips from mine. It was Lauren. Jen and Kelsie were no where to be seen. Jen and Kelsie followed Lauren everywhere she went, no matter what. They were demons following the devil. She has always wanted to make me throw up.

She had too much makeup on. She was wearing some slutty dress that was black, lots and lots of ruffles, it barely covered her legs and the v-neck showed everything, almost. I gagged a little and raised an eyebrow at her. She spun around and showed off her dress. She smiled flirtatiously at me.

"So Eddie, do you like my dress?" I threw up in my head. What was I supposed to say? Nothing, she continued. "It was really hard to get on," another vile smile of hers, "but it's easy to take off," That was it. I started coughing, trying not to throw up. I took a step backwards and ignored her. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me back onto an empty couch. I opened my eyes and regretted it. She quickly smashed her lips into mine. She wrapped her hands in my hair. It took a minute for me to realize that she was shoving her tongue down my throat. I quickly pushed her off my and wiped my hand over my mouth. I held my dinner in my stomach luckily. She had a hurt look on her face and then it quickly turned to a smile. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into her, locking her lips to mine again. The girl never got a hint I swear.

I felt even worse when the guys came down the stairs ranting me on. There was no way I could just turn down Lauren Wilson and not get shit about it later. She was the biggest slut in out school, but she was after me, none of the other guys. I hated myself for it, but I had to do it. I kissed her back. She tangled her hands in my hair, it actually hurt. I wrapped my arm around her back, holding her. I felt my stomach curl. How much more I hated myself for thinking of what was going on with Bella. What was that punk Mike doing? I assumed making out with her somewhere. He would probably force it on her. I opened my eyes and glared down at Lauren. She was such a bitch. She knew I wouldn't turn her down in front of my friends.

I don't know how long I forced myself to kiss Lauren, but it seemed t never end. I closed my eyes. Thoughts of Bella came into my mind quickly. I would so rather make out with Bella Swan right now. After forever I pushed her away. She licked her lips, trying to be sexy. This made me throw up a little. I swallowed it down and turned to go find Bella. She caught my arm, winking at me.

"Maybe we could do that again soon," she smiled, it wasn't a question, it was a guarantee. I smiled at her and turned to face her. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "In your dreams, bitch," she had a smirk on her face as I quickly turned and ran for the door. _I'm so beating the shit out of myself for not finding Bella earlier! _I ran outside and looked around frantically. Please don't tell me her got her into the car! I ran towards the parked cars, his was still there, thank god. I ran around for a few minutes. They were no where in sight. I spit on the ground trying to get the Lauren taste out of my mouth.

I even asked around, but no one had a clue who I was talking about. I felt almost stupid, looking for Bella like she was in danger. But she sort of was. I mean, Mike never really violated any of the girls, but he came pretty close. He forced them into his plans somehow, every time. I hated thinking of what his plans would be for Bella. Innocent little Bella Swan. I choked down the cuss words, still looking around like a worried father about his daughter. I froze when I finally found her. Mike had her caged to the wall, tightly, and her arms pinned in front of her between her and him. She had tears falling from her eyes. She had her eyes closed, in pain it looked like. She couldn't turn away, and she couldn't push him away. He somehow locked her in a position to the wall that she couldn't move at all. She looked pissed, and disgusted by him. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he jammed his face into hers.

I stood there for a moment, shocked. He had lured her away from everyone, and pinned her to a wall, so he could just stand there and make out with her. Doesn't that sound a little violating like? Maybe it was just me, but it seemed all too wrong. When my body reacted I was able to ripe him off of her face and beat the shit out of him. He fell down and passed out. I caught my breath and ran over to Bella. She sat on the ground with her hands holding her up. She looked like she was going to pass out so I decided it was time to get her out and away from the party. She dug her fingers into the ground as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

I quickly went to her side, "Bella, Bella are you alright?" Stupid question, of course she wasn't! I helped her up, holding her to me, trying to help. I helped her into the car, flashing a comforting smile. I jumped into the car and called Alice, she'd want to know what happened to us.

"Alice here," I rolled my eyes at her, glancing at Bella. Her tears were starting to slow, but she looked like she was in deep thought. I shook my head. "Alice, it's Edward, I'm taking Bella home, okay?" there was an awkward pause and I realized what it sounded like. "Edward, don't do this to Bella. She's not like the other girls, just leave her alone!" she sounded angry. I glanced at Bella; she barely noticed that I was even on the phone. "Damn it Alice, something happened. Newton got to her. She's pretty horrified, and so am I, listen I got to go," I hung up before I got a reply. I started the car and pulled away from the house, driving much faster than I should have. I glanced at her frantically. Her tears had stopped. I took a deep breath.

"Bella are you okay?" she waited a moment, and then nodded weakly. I felt my stomach twist. She was truly horrified. He must have really attacked her. "That asshole actually got to you, I can't believe this," I shook my head glaring at the road for not going by fast enough. I had to get her home so she could get some sleep. "I-I'm sorry," I turned to her. Was she serious? She was apologizing for something that creep did to her!? I tried to comfort her, "No, Bella, it's not you he's always like that to girls. I was hoping that you wouldn't fall for it, but I guess the creep found a way. He puts them in some kind of trance or something; they don't know what's happening," I shook my head, "I'm sorry Bella," Because I couldn't get there soon enough, but I didn't say it aloud. I glanced at her, she looked like she was curious, but then her eyes started watering again and I saw it coming.

"Oh no don't-," she started crying quickly, hiding her face in her hands. I mentally beat the shit out of myself, I was just making things worse, but yet I continued trying to comfort her. "Hey, you can't help it. He's a creep like I said; he puts the girls into some trance. It's not your fault Bells," I worried about calling her 'Bells' hoping she wouldn't mind. Her head flipped up and she stopped crying. "W-what," I cringed. Obviously I shouldn't call her 'Bells'. "What? What did I say?" She shook her head with a smile on her face, leaning against the door.

I took it as a good sign that she was peaceful enough to fall asleep. The car ride seemed to never end. Now that she was asleep and okay, I let the car slow a bit, noticing I was going more than ten miles over the speed limit. I laughed at myself mentally. After about ten more minutes we arrived to her house. I glanced across the street, remembering Emse and Carlisle wouldn't be back for a week since they were on a work trip to Montana. I smiled; at least I could go home after I got Bella inside and relax also, instead of going back to the party to a confused and angry Alice. I climbed out of the car, thankful it wasn't raining. I pulled Bella out of the car and walked towards the door. I remembered seeing Bella grab a key for the door off the top of it. I reached up carefully, trying to wake Bella. I felt the key and grabbed it, unlocking the front door.

She didn't move and inch, still sound asleep. I carried her upstairs after shutting the door quietly. I almost went into Charlie's room, but quickly turned and went into her room. I felt my stomach flip, her room smelled just like her, wonderful. I set her on her bed and folded one of the blankets on her bed over her. She snuggled into it quickly, a smile on her face. I almost woke her up to let her change, but she looked all too peaceful. I smiled walking for the door. "Edward," I froze, slowly turning back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, still asleep. "Edward," I frowned, she was sleep talking? I smiled quickly, she was dreaming of me. The smiled faded quickly into a blank look. She shouldn't dream of me. I was a horrible person. I was just like Mike, well, not any where as bad, I only kissed girls when they offered it to me, but I knew I broke a lot of hearts when I told them to bug off. I cringed. I didn't want her to dream of me. I didn't want her to think of me. I wanted her to forget me.

I stood there, frozen. I stared down at her face, so peaceful and calm. She said my name again, and I felt a shiver run down my back. I took one last glance at her peaceful, happy face, 

imprinting it in my memory, and turned to leave. I wasn't going to hurt Bella; I wouldn't be able to live with the grief of it. I wouldn't even be able to be her friend, which really hurt me, but it was best for her, to protect her from the monster I had become…

**_So? Can you please please please please review? PLEASE??_**

**_I'm settling so low for a "Cool." at least._**

**_It really helps, truley. It helps me type faster._**

**_Does that add any specail appeal to the little "Go" button right down there?_**

**_Come on, do it for me, ppleasee??_**

**_Thanks for reading anyways,_**

**_Hope You keep reading!!_**

**_OXOXOX_**


	7. We Were Just Talking I Swear! Part 1!

**_Okay so this is chapter 7, part 1. I wanted to split it up since it's going to be pretty long. The next part will take a bit longer to write, but I"ll go fast! You know what helps??_**

**_REVIEWS!!_**

**_Haha, who would have thought? You feed me reviews, I feed you more story! Deal??_**

**_LOL_**

**_So Enjoy!!_**

**_BPOV-_**

I awake the next morning with a really bad headache. I sat up confused to see I still had my dress on from the party. I stretched my arms out and yawned. I groaned, my head pounding with annoyance. I slid out of bed unwillingly and dragged myself to my closet. I picked out a pair of sweat pants with a little red heart on the hip. The heart was little red beads; with the fabric was a normal grey. I grabbed a red tank top that went well with the heart and headed to the bathroom.

I took a nice long cold shower. I washed my hair as the memories returned to me now, Mike and Edward, the girls at the party, everything. I groaned again, not wanting to remember Mike. I spit, somehow still able to taste him. After a good twenty minutes of standing there being a dumbass I climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around myself. I stepped on some water that had leaked out of the shower and slipped, landing right on my butt. I sighed as the pain in my arm thumped with my heart beat. I stood up, careful not to slip this time, and headed for my room. I totally forgot about Edward's room straight across from mine.

I examined my arm, which had been the thing to catch me in my fall. I rolled my eyes, stupid clumsy self! I sat on the edge of my bed staring at my feet for awhile. I thought about the Mike memory. Thank god Edward had showed up or who knows how long I would have been pinned to the wall. I hated thinking about it, but yet I wondered why Edward was the one that showed up. I would have expected Emmet or Jasper of one of the girls, but never Edward. I shook my head laughing. He would probably jus start ignoring me now. I didn't even remember seeing him at the party. I held the towel closer to myself, sighed and got up. As I walked back to the bathroom I pushed all the thoughts of last night to the side. I could go mope about it later, right now I had better things to do, like dry my hair. I quickly dressed and started blow drying my hair. After brushing it and it was dry I decided to go see Charlie.

I hoped down the stairs with a smile on my face. Charlie was sitting at the table eating some burned toast and nasty baked eggs. I frowned sitting across from him. "Hey Bells," he scooped up a bite of his eggs and I saw him cringe. "You know Dad, I could have made you toast and eggs," he shrugged smiling. "You were in the shower so I just went ahead and tried to fend for myself," he glanced at the meal and frowned. "Guess I shouldn't leave the room while the eggs cook next time," I laughed, shaking my head. "How late are you going to be tonight?" He glanced at the clock, "Oh, probably late, like normal. But don't wait up for me, Bells," I smiled. He was too nice for is own good. I stood up and walked over to the fridge.

Once I opened it I knew where I would be spending my day. "Dad, I think I'll go to the store, I mean. You're so busy, we are going to starve to death here," I opened the door a little more so he could glance in. He frowned. "Well I didn't notice that when I got the eggs out," he ate another bit of the eggs as I giggled. Charlie was gone a lot, which was good and bad. It was good because it felt nice to feel like you lived on your own, but it was bad because he was my father, who wants their father to be at work all the time? "Thanks Bells," he winked as he kissed my cheek and headed out the front door. I sighed and grabbed the phone dialing Alice's number.

"Ali here," I laughed a little. "Hey Alice, would you mind going with me to the store? Charlie is going to starve us to death over here," she giggled and agreed. She said Rosalie and Emmet were going to a movie and Jasper was going out of town to see his grand parents for the weekend. I was surprised when she didn't start the Alice interrogation about last night. I let it go and ran up stairs to get my shoes.

I ran across the street feeling lazy in my sweats. Alice answered the door and invited me in. I hesitated for a moment but went in. I was worried about seeing Edward. He probably thought I was some dumbass, god, how embarrassing…

I sat down at the table as Alice finished running around the house gathering things. She giggled and smiled as if the Mike thing never happened. I sighed, wishing I could forget as easily as her. I was positive Edward would have filled her in, and I had thought she would have attacked me with questions, but then again, who was I to assume? Alice ran up the stairs babbling about changing into some other clothes. I sat alone now. It was so quiet in Alice's house, peaceful, not that Charlie's house wasn't quiet, but it was filled with memories of my mother and him together, which wasn't always a happy memory. I sat at the table fiddling with a charm on my purse. It was a little heart that had red glitter on it. I traced it over twenty times before I mentally slapped myself for thinking of Edward. I shook my head trying not to smile at the thought of his name.

"Hey," speaking of the devil. My head shot up to a blank faced Edward Cullen at the top of the stairs. I smiled weakly, can you saw Awkward? "Hey," he stepped down the stairs slowly, not taking his eyes off me. I felt my cheeks heating up, and then just plain burning like a fire. He slid into the seat in front of me, a small smile on his lips. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then I met his gaze, regretting it of course. Why did that man always have to make me melt!?

"How are you doing?" he broke the silence thank god! I shrugged. "I'm okay, really. I over reacted last night, I'm sorry I worried you," I stared at the glittery heart as I messed around with it, not able to look him in the eyes. I felt his gaze lighten, sensing a smile? Nope, I looked up and saw a hurt look in his eyes. Leave it up to Bella Swan to hurt the Greek God. I smiled at him, "Just forget it, Edward, I'm over it," I shrugged. He seemed to frown even more. "I'm sorry Bella," he shook his head, now smiling. I stared up at him with wondering eyes. Why did he always say sorry when it had nothing to do with him? It wasn't like the 'I feel sorry for you' sorry, either. I stared into his eyes, not melting but searching. He was so mysterious, it bugged me. "Why would you-," Alice cut me off with a squeal.

"Okay I'm ready let's go Bells," I smiled at her and stood up. I was too afraid to look at Edward, but I could feel his gaze on me as we left. I enjoyed my shopping trip with Alice a lot. It made me totally forget about Mike and the party. We went from Target to Wal-mart, and then to the mall. I didn't have any money, but Alice had a lot and insisted on buying me anything I wanted. I got suspicious at one point, or in Wal-Mart I should say, and figured out in the car ride to the mall that it was Alice's goal to make me forget about the night before. I smiled at how caring she was, feeling guilty that she had to go through this much trouble just to do it. She invited me over for a sleepover, and somehow I agreed, not 

thinking about how awkward it might be with Edward being home. I mentally groaned. This was going to be an interesting night.

I climbed out of the car carrying the many bags filled with items Alice had bought me. I felt guilty, but carried them inside. She ran up the stairs to put her things up as I got a water bottle out of the fridge. Edward was nowhere in sight, or hearing distance. I hoped maybe he wouldn't be home tonight, maybe spending the night at Emmet's or something. I heard the front door click shut and I froze. I heard Edward yell that he was home and I quickly ducked down behind the counter. I heard him walking around, but luckily he hadn't gone anywhere near the kitchen. I let out my breath as I heard him walk up the stairs and shut his door. I waited a moment and then stood up, peering up the stairs to see Alice with her hands on her hips, an amused look on her face.

I slimed innocently and she shook her head, "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you two?" I giggled as she picked up some of my new clothes and motioned for the door. "Come on slow poke, we have to go get you some stuff, then we let the party begin!" I smiled grabbing the other bags and following her out the front door...

**_I thought the hiding behind the counter thing would be funny, but yea. haha. I was laughing as I pictured it. I mean Bella suddenly jumping behind a counter to hide from Edward and then having Alice look at her like she was crazy? Itsn't it a little funny? Yes? No? Maybe So?_**

**_Anyways, Review please. Like I said at the top._**

**_Feed Me Reviews, I feed You more Chapters, more quickly._**

**_Haha._**

**_I'm sorry. I'm evil._**

**_I'm really trying to update a lot, I hope I'm not dissapointing you! Hope you Keep reading!!_**

**_OXOXO_**


	8. We Were Just Talking I Swear Part 2

**_Okay. So I got a few PM's fabout the first half of this chapter and they were pretty harsh. One of them was saying that my story ws just going straight down hill and I shouldn't go into writting because this story was just that horrible. Another one said that the last chapter was totally pointless and stupid, but I was trying to get the "Alice is a good friend" thing across. I tried not to take it personally, but, you could be a little nicer, right? I'm not going to say names though._**

**_Anyways, I finally finished this part of the chapter._**

**_Hope it's better than the last._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_BPOV-_**

Alice followed me up to my room and I quickly felt a warm gaze on my back. I didn't dare look across the street though I knew he was there. I led Alice to my closet. She picked through it as I picked some things off the floor. I was able to flash a smile across the street and I felt the gaze lighten. I threw some of my dirty clothes into the corner of my room and joined Alice in picking out my clothes. I ended up picking a pair of volleyball shorts and a v-neck polo shirt for my pajamas. The shorts were a dark red, along with the shirt. It was cute, and comfy. I grabbed some of my other things and we ran down stairs. I wrote a note to Charlie saying that I was at Alice's for the night. Alice danced around in the living room giggling and examining each picture.

I finished the note and taped it to the fridge, he would see it once he got in the house, I knew that. I laughed as we left, Alice was cracking jokes already. I felt bad, it was my entire fault that she was working this hard to make me forget what happened the previous night. But it did work; it all felt like a thing of the past, when it was jus the night before. I smiled at the thought. Alice was a good friend, and I wondered how I would ever be able to repay her. We went straight to her room.

I don't think I ever mentioned this, but her room was huge! The roof went up really high, like in the kitchen. It was one of those rooms where you could talk normally and it would echo through the whole room. I set my stuff on her bed as she turned on some music. She popped Vanessa Hudgen's new CD 'Identified' and started dancing. She threw me one of her many brushes and jumped up on her bed. We sang along with 'Sneaker Night' like we knew the lyrics, but we didn't. We only knew the chorus, which we messed up frequently. We jumped around laughing hysterically and screaming. I fell down on her bed as she did a solo, tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard as she did some weird dance. She waved her hands in the air and then touched her heels. I giggled uncontrollably. She finally fell down too and laughed along with me.

When I finally regained my self we decided to play truth of dare. I was first of course.

"Okay Bella, truth or dare?" I put my fore finger to my chin as if I was thinking hard and then practically screamed "dare!" she laughed at me and then a light bulb went off above her head.

"Okay I dare you to go down stairs and jug down a full cup of grape juice!" I frowned giggling. I was never good with grape juice, and now I regretted telling Alice that. I sighed jumping off her bed and running down stairs. She followed of course, grabbing a cup as I pulled the juice out of the fridge. It wasn't a huge glass which was nice, but it was big enough to make me wonder if I would just throw it all up. I held the cup for a minute, I glanced at Alice. She was grinning widely, biting her lip to hold back the giggles. I took a deep breath and started drinking it. It was sour and tart, I drank it quickly; barely talking breathes. After about a minute it was all gone, and I felt sick. I put my hand to my stomach and frowned. Alice grinned uncontrollably taking the cup from me. I managed to laugh at her face. She shook her head and I followed her back up stairs. I had to get her back for that. She new I hated grape juice. Evil little pixie girl…

"Dare," Alice smiled but I could see the curiosity in her eyes. I thought for a moment, what would be a good enough dare for Alice to hate to do? She rocked from side to side sitting cross legged on her bed. I paced around the room. I had no idea why it was taking so long to think of something to do; she had many, many things she hated. I smiled when I thought of it. It was beyond cruel, it was straight evil.

Her grin shattered and she had pleading eyes. I ignored them, blowing straight to my evil plan. I turned to her with my hands clapped together in front of me.

"We take Edward to Wal-Mart right now and he and I pick any outfit we want for you to wear and you have to wear it all day tomorrow!" her jaw dropped. It may not seem like much of a dare, but for her, it was straight hell. She frowned, "I-I guess I have to, you go get Edward, I'll get my shoes," I giggled as she frowned and headed towards her closet. I slipped into my Vans and raced down the hallway to Edward's bedroom door. I knocked a few times and waited. He opened the door quickly, surprising me.

"Get your shoes! we get to pick an outfit for Alice to wear all day tomorrow. We were playing truth or dare," I smiled innocently. I didn't notice that he scanned me up and down, examining my pajamas. I giggled, "Pajamas are very fashionable these days, Edward!" he rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. "This should be fun," I nodded in agreement as he followed me down the stairs to meet Alice. She was pouting by the front door. I was in a very good mood for some reason. Maybe Alice was starting to give off on me. I never thought about the fact I was wearing shorts and a tank top and a pair of Vans to Wal-Mart at eleven at night, until we were there. I felt suddenly self conscious. _Stupid Bella, stupid, stupid, stupid! _

I climbed out of the car. Alice was starting to get over it and was finding the fun in it.

"So, the outfit doesn't have to be that bad, right?" she fluttered her eye lashes at us. I laughed at her and Edward shook his head, "Alice is pleading you Bella and you laugh?" I nodded, still laughing. We walked over to the junior section of the girls clothes. I pushed Alice away from the clothes.

"Alice, you can't be here while we pick it out. Go look at the make up and I'll text you when we are finished," she sighed sarcastically and then giggled as she danced off towards the jewelry. I skipped over to Edward. He was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I raised an eye brow at him. He looked amused. "Oh uh, nothing," he shook his head eyeing the clothes. I skipped around examining everything. He cracked a few jokes that made me laughing as hard as I was when Alice had been doing her solo dance. He laughed and smiled too. It was nice to be able to joke around with him like Alice and Rosalie. He was like any one of my other friends, and that's how I liked it. I didn't want him to ignore me. I smiled at the thought.

I ended up picking the shirt, and he picked the pants. My shirt was brown with a nasty shade of green poka- dots on it with mid arm sleeves. It went wonderful with the bright but yet hideous yellow jeans Edward picked out. The pants had butterflies on it, it was very hippy like.

I laughed my head off as he commented our choices. I stood next to him holding up the jeans to examine them. I giggled, turning to face him. He was closer than I expected. He gazed down into my eyes. His eyes were thoughtful, filled with secrets I was suddenly dying to know. I reminded myself to breath, slowly and uneasily. He smiled his amazing gorgeous and perfect crooked smile, catching my heart and caging it with him. How unfair was that. I blinked, his eyes searched my face. His crooked smile faded to a normal smile and I got myself to look away from him. I heard him let his breath out. I too, finally let my breath out. A stupid smile was plastered to my face and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I, um, guess we should go now," I stuttered stupidly. _God Bella, get over the Greek god standing next to you!_ I mentally taped duck tape across my heart so he couldn't steal it with his crooked smile again. He followed close to me as I carried the clothes. His hand touched mine a few times, but I tried as best I could to ignore the electricity between us. I shook my head when we were in the check out lane. He smiled, "I'll call Alice and tell her we have her little present," I could tell he was trying to ease up on the flirty mood. Alice came skipping along and smiled at us both. I hid the bag behind my back and Edward shook his head. "No peeking Alice," smiled at her as she stuck her bottom lip out to beg.

When we got back I gave the bag to Edward so he could hide it while I watched Alice.

She sat on the couch, pouting. Her face lighten up as she remembered something, "You guys sure took a long time, Bells," I cringed. I shrugged, "I couldn't decide on a shirt, Edward was fast," I smiled innocently, trying to down play the way she made it sound. She raised an eye brow folding her arms across her chest. "Okay then Bells. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all," I stared at her. Why would I get hurt? I opened my mouth to ask her what she was talking about when Edward appeared next to me.

"Problem solved, Alice isn't getting into those clothes tonight," he laughed at her angry glare. Her eyes shot between him and I and I felt my cheeks start to burn again. I bit my lip looking down at my feet. I felt Edward shake his head next to me. I didn't think anything of it. Alice yawned, stretching her arms out. "Bella, can we go to bed? I'm tired from our shopping trip today," Edward spoke my thoughts, "No shopping trip wears Alice out," I nodded laughing a little, but following her up the stairs.

Even though I wasn't tired at all, it was one in the morning, so had to try to get some sleep. I sat in the bed tossing and turned. I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. I sat, staring out the window. It was pitch black out side except for the full moon. I stared, confused and angry. I had to get over him. I knew he wasn't interested, but yet I still fall over myself around him. How stupid can you get Bella!? I sat up. I was in the guest bedroom down the hall from Edward and Alice's bedrooms. I slowly climbed out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. There was no sign that anyone was awake. I slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. I silently snuck down the stairs and straight to the fridge. I opened it to see all kinds off food and drinks. I gagged when I saw the grape juice, but smiling.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and decided on some sweet iced tea. I walked around the room silently. I sipped my tea thinking of the night before. It seemed like ages ago that it happened, but I knew it wasn't. I was most curious about Edward. He keeps saying he was sorry. Why? I thought about everything that had happened between us since I got here. Was he sorry that he was the one to save me from Mike? Nope. Was it the fact that he had ignored me for so long? No, that had nothing to do with the night before. I glanced out the back window, now I noticed Alice had a pool. I laughed at myself for never noticing. I glanced behind me; no one was there, so I slipped through the door and took in the fresh damp air.

I walked around in the grass. It was damp and cold, but felt good on my bare feet. I sipped my tea calmly, enjoying the silence. I looked up at the sky, the clouds forming all kinds of shapes. I stared up for a while. I was able to pick out a cat, a fish and a dragon. I smiled to myself, for acting like a ten year old child. I sighed. I heard the door slip open and I quickly turned to see Edward. He smiled innocently at me, a glass of tea in his hands too. I giggled. He came over next to me and took in a deep breathe. I stared down at my feet, it was now or never.

"Edward, why did you say you were sorry earlier today?" I met his warm gaze, not melting, but full of curiosity. He looked away, nervous maybe? "I guess I felt bad for not, getting there, faster," he shrugged. I smiled looking back down at my feet. There was a silence for a bit, but it wasn't awkward, it was nice. "Thank you, Edward," his head snapped over and I felt him staring down at me. "I mean, for being there, you know," I laughed a little, feeling stupid for not being able to say something more meaningful.

"Your welcome, Bells," I felt my cheeks heat up from 'Bells'. I smiled happily. I looked back up at the sky, the clouds. It took a minute, but I realized I wasn't going to get over Edward. I should have given up a long time ago. I had a crush on him, and it wasn't getting any smaller, just bigger. It might have even been more than a crush by now, but I wasn't sure. I thought about it for a while, it seemed like forever, but it was only a moment. I turned back towards Edward, "Edward I-," I stopped once I turned around. He was so close to me now, a crooked smile on his face. I bit my lip, _stupid nervous Bella…_

His nose was an inch from mine. I could feel his cool breath, though it didn't stop my cheeks from catching fire. I blinked, holding my breath. His eyes bounced back and forth between mine. I managed to smile, but barely. If I thought he was close in Wal-Mart, well damn was he close to me now. I was dying to know what he was thinking. Did he want to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss him? He answered that question for me. His cold lips crashed into mine. I didn't move an inch, and neither did he. It was a soft kiss, nothing like Mike's kiss. Time seemed to speed up and the kiss didn't last as long as I wanted it to last. I was almost angry when he quickly pulled away, his head shot to the door, where Alice stood, jaw hanging and eyes filled with questions. I gulped, damn.

Edward ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Alice, um," I jumped in stupidly. "We were just talking, really," her eyes shot from him to me. She looked angry at Edward, but concerned for me. I looked at my feet again. She had seen everything. I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Edward I can't believe you! Coming onto her like that," my head shot up, Alice looked pissed. I shook my head taking a step forward. "No Alice it was me, really, I was the one who, um," I didn't need to finish the sentence. Edward smiled and shrugged, "No, it was me," I looked at him with confused eyes. He didn't look at me, just at Alice. "I'm sorry Alice, Bella," My jaw dropped. He was apologizing for kissing me when I was dying for him to!? "What," it was soft and low. I stared at him with hurt eyes. He glanced at me and shook his head. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door and up the stairs to her room. She set me on the edge of her bed and got now on her knees, staring up at me with concerned eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Edward is such, such a," she muttered some curse words. I blinked, not sure what was happening. "He's just such a creep. I'm so sorry that he, he kissed you," she spat the word 'kissed'. I shook my head, eyes starting to water now. I didn't get him at all, he was so damn confusing! He ignores me, kisses me, apologizes for it, and saves me from some asshole, what was with him?

Alice rambled on about how sorry she was, about Edward and I. I sat there figuring things out o my own. I stared at the floor, shaking my head. Alice was walking back and forth front of me now. She was flinging her hands in the air, almost screaming with anger. When I finally got it, I choked on the tears that started falling. _Stupid, stupid, stupid blind Bella!_ It took Alice a minute or, five, to notice I was crying like an idiot, but she jumped to my side once she did see.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I shook my head, finally meeting her eyes. "I-I'm kind of," I mentally laughed at my self for using 'Kind of', but continued, "falling for your brother," her eyes widened with fear? No, it was just more questions. Her head dropped, shaking from side to side. "Bella, I'm afraid to hurt you," I sniffed a little, not able to ask what she was talking about. She stood up with her hand on the side of her face. I was starting to feel a little better, even though I was dying inside.

I sat there, staring up at her as she shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut. "No," she said to her self. "No, no, no, no, no," she continued to repeat 'No' to herself and started walking towards the door. She turned around and clapped her hands together, a small smile on her lips. "We're going to be okay Bella, I know it," she shook her head. It seemed like she was telling herself more than me. She turned around and disappeared down the hall. I stood up and shook my head. I had to pull myself together. There was no way he liked me as much as I liked him. I ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. My mascara had streamed down my cheeks and my eyes were blood shot. I shook my head laughing at my self. I splashed water on my face, washing away the sadness. I had to pull myself together, if not for me, for Alice. I had no idea what was going on. I was completely confused.

I knew one thing. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, and I couldn't stop it…

**_I'm really sorry. The like, most important part went by really fast. I felt really crappy about that, but my mom was rushing me. Sorry guys._**

**_If I didn't dissapoint you, that's good, but I have a feeling I did._**

**_Once again I'm REALLY sorry._**

**_Please review._**

**_Thanks._**

**_OXOXO_**


	9. Frozen In The Moment

**_Hey Everbody! So I thought I'd get someone special in in this chapter, even though I don't personally like him, I'm keeping him a friend. I don't like the whole love triangle thing. Oh, I got a PM that said my story sucked because Edward wouldn't just get with Bella already. Well, I wanted to make this one of those somewhat slow stories, where they have all kinds of memories that makes them fall in love. I hope that's okay._**

**_Anyways, I am happy to say that I'm already thinking of another story, but I'm not starting it until I'm finished with this one. Sorry._**

**_So read and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter!_**

**_-Loves You All!-_**

**_EPOV-_**

I sat on the edge of my bed; I couldn't believe what was going on. Why did I have to kiss her? Maybe it was that adorable little smile that she flashed at me that set me off. I shook my head, this was getting ridiculous. I heard a nock at my door, before I could say anything Alice basically kicked the door down.

"Edward I can't believe you're playing her, just like all the others!" she had a hurt look on her face but she was trying to make look angry. I stood up, "I'm not playing her like the, um others," I dropped my head in shame. She came close to my face, glaring up at me, "Edward, I really don't like what you've become. I miss the brother that treated girls like ladies, not some toy!" she shook her head. I felt guilt flare in my veins. "Alice would you just listen?" she shook her head. "I told you to stay away from her Edward, and since you won't I'm going to make sure she stays away from you, I'll protect her from you!" I shook my head at her again, she wouldn't let me explain.

"Alice just listen, I'm not playing her! Really, I actually like her," she glared at me. "And how are all of your fan girls going to deal with that, Eddie?" she knew I hated when she called me that, but she had a point. She continued, "How are your friends going to react? Huh?" I looked down at my feet. If I wanted to be with Bella, I would have to change everything about myself, my life. Alice stormed out of my room, slamming the door. I heard her talking to Bella in the other room, saying something about taking her out to a party tonight. I looked up at the roof, what the hell do I do? I lay on my bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Life just wasn't going well for me. First off, I was falling in love with Bella Swan, and second, I was going to have to change for her, for me…

BPOV-

I stood in Alice's bathroom, applying my eye liner. I wearing the white cocktail dress that Alice had got for the last party, but I just called it dress number 1 of the three. I felt so much better after Alice had cheered up. After she had run out of the room, after I told her I was falling for her brother, she came back rambling on about some party we were going to. Her happiness rubbed off on me, and when Rosalie got back from Emmet's house, everything seemed to never happen. I felt s much better, though I hadn't seen Edward in who knows how many hours, which is strange since I was at his house. I had asked Rosalie about him, knowing Alice wouldn't tell me, but she simply said to forget about him for now and enjoy the girl time. I blew it off and took her advice.

I finished my eye liner and danced into Alice's bedroom. They sat on the bed laughing about something and then turned to look at me. They raised there eye brows and Alice whistled. Rosalie smiled, "You look amazing Bells!" she laughed. I twirled in a circle, letting the dress swirl outward. I really loved this dress, maybe even more than the last one. I cringed at the memories from my first party in Forks, and tried to cheer up.

We all ran down the stairs to meet up with Emmet and Jasper. They smirked to each other. Jasper put his hands on Alice's hips and kissed her on the lips, "I missed you Ali," he winked at her as she giggled wrapping her arms around his waist. Rosalie ran over to Emmet and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle, she laughed while she locked her lips to his. I felt my stomach curl as I thought about Edward, then I mentally slapped myself. Jasper carried Alice bridal style out to the car and put her in the passenger seat of his car. Rosalie caught my arm in hers and we skipped to her car. I sat in the passenger seat while Emmet sat in the back. I offered to sit in the back but he insisted that I sit in the front.

"So Bella I promise that if I see Mike Newton tonight I'll personally murder him for you, Emmet honor," he smirked widely while Rosalie glared at him. "I don't think she wants to think about it Emmet," I smiled at her concerns. "No, its okay, I'm totally over it. It feels like it happened eons ago," I giggled. Rosalie seemed to be concerned still but nodded as Emmet burst out laughing. After talking about what it was like at school or them at least, I asked where the party was. Rosalie shrugged and said she wasn't sure whose house it was, but Alice wanted to go. I let it drop and decided I wanted to know where a certain guy was, much more than I should have.

"Where's Edward? I haven't seen him since really early this morning," I tried to make it sound casual, but my voice broke into a whisper towards the end. Rosalie shrugged as her answer, but Emmet smiled, "He's already at the party with his friends," My eyes widened but I looked out the window so he couldn't see. I was going to be okay. I knew that, but I knew it was going to be awkward to be around Edward. Rosalie slapped Emmet in the arm and mouthed something to him. I pretended not to see it.

"He said he wouldn't be able to hang out with us though, he said he would be busy, so," Rosalie sent an 'I'm so sorry' look to me and I smiled. "It's okay, just awkward," I shrugged like it was nothing. I glanced into the side view mirror and saw Alice and Jasper laughing and smiling as the drove behind us. It was still light out but just barely. The sun would start to set soon.

When we pulled up my jaw dropped. It wasn't a house, it was a beach. The sun was setting now, and all the water was shinning with bright oranges and yellows. It was like beautiful. I climbed out of the car to see there were already many people here. There was loud music playing, and there was a giant bonfire. Rosalie caught my hand and dragged me down into the sand and pointed out people she knew. I giggled and smiled. Rosalie and Alice were the best friends a girl could ask for. Alice came and jumped on me, I almost fell, but Rosalie caught my arm. We laughed loudly as Emmet and Jasper walked up to us. Alice winked at Jasper and he ran up to her causing her to scream and start running down the beach. We watched them, laughing. He caught her around the waist and turned her around, catching her lips.

It was so romantic it would have killed me if the girls hadn't been nice enough to keep my mind busy. We danced and chased each other. Emmet and Jasper were talking to some of their friends by the bonfire while we danced to "About Us" by Brooke Hogan. I knew the song well, even though I didn't listen to her music that often. I screamed the lyrics with a few other girls I didn't know. I spun around in circles and felt a pair of familiar hands catch my hips. I froze and turned to see Mike Newton. I pushed him off me and glared at him. He smirked grabbing my hands.

I pulled my hands away from him, "Go away asshole," he smiled at me, I almost threw up. "Come on Bells, you know you loved it," I raised an eye brow at him. "Are you kidding me? I threw up when I got home," his smile faded and then he grabbed me and pulled him close to me, just like the night of the other party. I tried to push him away but he had his arms locked together behind me. I didn't look at him; it would have just given him a chance to lock his lips on mine. I felt another arm wrap around my waist, it was familiar also.

"Get the hell off her Mike," Emmet spat his name. He quickly let me go, but with a smirk on his face. Rosalie grabbed my arm, "Are you alright? You drifted away from us for a minute and then we saw Mike talking to you so I went to get Emmet," she had apologizing eyes. I nodded, "Yea I'm fine Rose," she smiled. I turned to Emmet, "Thanks Emmet, a lot," he grinned, his hands behind his head. "No problem and I'm still up to killing him for you," I smiled. "I'm thinking about it," he winked and ran back over to Jasper and the other guys. I followed Rosalie over to Alice who looked scared. "I'm so, so sorry Bells," I smiled. "Really guys, I'm fine. Mike's a jerk," I shrugged.

We ran over to a guy who had run to Wal-Mart to get some ice cream. I didn't get anything, but Alice and Rosalie got some chocolate cones. While they got theirs, I looked around. I couldn't find him, anywhere. I did notice a somewhat tall guy with black hair that was long, tied in a low pony tail. He smiled at me innocently. I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. He stopped in front of me; he had dark brown eyes, chocolate.

"You must be Bella Swan," he extended his hand. I nodded shaking his hand, "And you?" he put his hands in his pockets. He had tan plaid shorts on, no shirt. "Jacob Black, or Jake," I smiled. He looked around at the party. "So how's the party going for the new girl," I stepped closer to him. "Well the party is going great for Bella, but I don't know who this 'new' girl is," I smiled, somewhat flirtatiously. He returned the smile. "Would you like to dance then, Bella?" he motioned to the large group of people dancing. I nodded, "Sure Jake," he took my hand, and I realized I had completely forgotten about Rosalie and Alice.

There was a fun dancing song on, I didn't recognize it though. I put my arms in the air and spun around. Jake just laughed as I acted like an idiot. He tried to shimmy at one point, which made me start cracking up. The sun was still setting, which was surprising, but it was almost gone now. There was lights everywhere, which kept the party going. I was actually enjoying myself, even though Edward was always on the back of my mind. When I was finally done dancing with Jake I waved at him and headed back to find Rosalie and Alice. They were talking to Jasper and Emmet. They all grinned at my as I skipped over to them.

"Oh shut it you guys, I would have felt bad if I had said no!" they all laughed and I put my hands on my hips, pouting. I shook my head. "You guys are really mature!" This only made them laugh harder. I stuck my tongue out at them. "Oh Bells, you are so much better than a TV," my jaw dropped and I started laughing at Jasper's comment. "You little," I ran chased him across the beach, leaving the others behind laughing. Talk about embarrassing. I finally caught him and punched him in the arm. He winked and we walked back to the others. "Bells a track star Dude," I shook my head. Emmet laughed loudly.

Alice and I were walking along the beach laughing and joking around when I finally spotted him. He was sitting by the bonfire laughing along with is friends. There was a group of girls, about three, that were sitting with them. One with brunette hair was sitting in guy named Austin's lap, making out with him. I choked down the throw up. The there was a black haired girl giving a lap dance to some other guy I didn't recognize. God, what was wrong with the world? Then I glanced back at Edward, he was smirking flirtatiously at a blonde that he had his arm around. I stopped walking and froze in place.

He lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. She bit her lip, acting like she was shy, but you could see that she would jump on him at any second. I gulped; I didn't notice Alice tugging at my arm, trying to get my attention. I watched as he whispered something in her ear. She giggled. A devious smirk crossed her face and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a lip lock. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arm around her back, holding her in closer. She pulled herself onto his lap and started kissing the side of his face and down his neck. The other guys laughed and cheered him on. The whole world seemed to stop at that point.

Alice finally followed my gaze and her jaw dropped. Her head flew back and forth between me and him. She was saying something but my brain wasn't working. He turned his head and saw me. His face broke. I didn't move, I just stood there with a hurt, more like broken, expression on my face. Alice called for Rosalie who broke away from Emmet and ran to me. She stood in front of me. I couldn't see him anymore. The last thing I saw was him turn back to her and she caught his lips again. I felt the tears break over my eyes and stream down my face. Rosalie wiped them away and held my head in her hands. Alice ran over to Jasper and stole his car keys, he nodded in agreement over something and then glanced at me, and the in Edward's direction.

Rosalie dragged me across the beach and helped me into the back of Jasper's car, she held me close to her while Alice sped down the road home. I didn't say anything, but silent tears ran down my cheeks. I stared at the clock, the green numbers were blurry from the tears, but I watched the time pass. It seemed to go by so slow, each second taking minutes to go by. Rosalie rocked back and forth, trying to help me calm down. I finally got my body to work, I wiped off my cheeks. She took in a deep breath and muttered something under her breath.

"Bells, Bells are you okay?" I nodded, barely able to even nod. She said something to Alice and she simply nodded. A few moments later Rosalie and Alice were helping me into their house. The next thing I knew I was asleep on Alice's bed, dreaming of _him_…

**_So I hope you liked it. I wanted to get Jacob in there somewhere. Oh and he will be in more later, but you know. I thought it was cute how they met, no? but like I said at the top, he is just a friend!_**

**_I don't personally like jacob, but I don't hate him. So ya._**

**_I hope it wasn't a dissapointment..._**

**_Thanks You Guys!_**

**_OXOXO_**


	10. Running From The Truth

**Okay so. Hi agian. Um. So, do you like the story so far? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and write them faster, but I've been busy. Haha. Anyways, I don't know what to say. I will be doing a EPOV so you can get inside edward's confusing head. Haha. Iknow he seems like the bad guy at themoment, but he's just...scared, i guess you could say. Well I hope it doesn't dissapoint you.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Review Please??)**

**BPOV-**

When I wake up, I was in my room. I was a little confused, but then remembered Charlie helping me cross the road and up the stairs to my room. I took a deep breath, my throat burned as the air vented. I groaned. I stood up and glanced around my room. It seemed like it had been forever since I had been home, even though it was just a few days ago. I sighed, I needed to clean. I stretched thinking about last night. I didn't want to be sad, or mad about it. I wanted it all to stop and just have a normal day for once. I dragged myself over to my closet and tried to find something to wear. I felt a warm stare on my back, I almost broke down and started crying right there and then but Charlie opened my door and peeked in.

"Hey Bells, I wanted to say goodbye, I'm headed off to work," I managed a faint, soft smile and gave him a hug. "When will you be home?" he shook his head. "Late, just like usual," I shrugged and nodded. He left and I moped my way back to my closet. I picked out a black American Eagle shirt with a pair of dark faded jeans. I slipped into the bathroom, took a short warm shower, and blow dried my hair. I brushed my teeth and applied my makeup. Time seemed to stand still, frozen. I ran down the stairs and choked down a pop-tart. I slammed a glass of milk when the door bell rang. I dragged myself over and answered it. Alice and Rosalie stood with apologizing eyes. I felt the warm gaze on me again. _God, he must be able to see the whole house from his bedroom._

"Bella," Rosalie had curious but cautious eyes. I shook my head, the tears almost over flowing. Alice pulled me into a hug and Rosalie ran her hand down my hair. The tears streaming down my face now, I fell down to me knees. Alice and Rosalie held me, talking about how I would be okay and I would get through it. I felt so stupid, sitting there crying over him. He never liked me, and he never would, why had I even gotten my hopes up? I choked the tears down and pulled myself together, not for me, but for Alice and Rosalie. I shook my head, fighting it all back. Alice's eyes were watery and so were Rosalie's, which made me feel even worse. They both stared at me, hopeful and concerned.

"I should have just told you Bells, it's all my fault," Alice shook her head. I stared at her with curious eyes. "T-tell me what," Rosalie shot Alice a look. "Edward is well, he's just a stupid player like Mike," I smiled a little. "Alice, I already kind of knew that," I giggled, which sent them into giggles also. God I was so glad I had these two girls in front of me. It was funny how we were all crying over something that happened to me, but it made me feel guilty. I hugged them and told them I was just going to clean and that I was fine. They didn't believe me at first, but they finally left. I did feel a little better. Although when ever I thought about the fact that he was just playing me the entire time, it brought a tear or two out.

I skipped over to the closet and looked for a dust rag. I glanced at my suitcases and remembered I would be leaving at the end of the summer. I would be leaving Alice and Rosalie behind. I would leave Edward behind. Everything, would be left in Forks. I shook my head, that wasn't for a long while. I grabbed a rag and slammed the door shut. I ran up stairs and turned on some music. I ended up listening to "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I sang along with the lyrics, thinking of only Edward.

I dusted off everything, feeling the warm gaze on my back the entire time. I ignored him, he broke me down, and I wasn't about to just turn around and run back to him. I continued listening to music, pushing him and his god like beauty out of my mind. I ran down stairs and threw the dust rag in the laundry. I decided to change clothes and go for a walk so I ran upstairs, changed, and then I ran down stairs to grab a bottle of water when the door bell rang again. I sighed as I walked over to answer it. There stood Edward Cullen with his hands in his pockets, an awkward look on his face. I was breathing heavily from running around the house. He looked up at me, apologizing eyes.

"Bella, can I-uh, talk to you," I turned and glanced in the kitchen, the clock said it was a little after one o' clock. I turned back to him, "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go for a jog," I shut the door behind me and locked it. I turned to find him inches from my face. He had intense eyes. I stared at them, almost melting, but then remembered he was just another stupid guy trying to get me in his room. I smiled, "And I'm sure you have plenty of girls who would love to have a make out session, so I'll be going now, Edward," I walked past him and started running, instead of jogging. I had a pair of volleyball shorts and a tank top. I pushed myself harder, running away from him. I wished I had never fell for him, I wished I had never met him. I wished I had never come to Forks.

I pushed my legs faster. I wasn't about to stop. I just kept running, running from the thoughts of him. The dreams I had of him. I had to let him go, I had to get over him. I had to get over the kiss, the intense look in is eyes, the tears I cried, I had to get over it all. I had to forget him, leave it all behind. I couldn't believe I had falling in love with him within a month. A month of his crooked smile, his green eyes, it was all it took for me to fall head of heels for him. I said a few curse words under my breath. Stupid Edward Cullen, stupid player, stupid tricks, stupid amazing eyes…

I finally stopped running when I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees tears flowing down my face. I felt my heart beating faster than any car could go. I felt my heart cracking, breaking down. I felt the blood pounding through my veins. I shook my head. "Wake up Bella, wake up!" I stared at the ground. Too many tears were wasted on him. He was just another stupid boy, a stupid, stupid crush. I sucked in a deep breath, glancing around me. I was on the side of an unfamiliar road. I looked around confused. Where was I? It was a one lane road, but there was nothing but trees around.

"Shit," I stood up. My legs were weak, they hurt. I gulped, swallowing my fear, but it just curled and twisted in my stomach. I turned back and started walking back the way I had come. I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy, stormy. My breath stuck in my throat. I glanced at my watch to see what time it was. I was surprised to see that I had been gone for an hour and a half. I pushed myself even though my legs wanted to give out. I had run for too long, and they were now shaky and worn out. I shook my head. Stupid Bella.

After about twenty minutes of walking I stopped. I stared at the ahead. There was nothing but trees around me. I felt a chill go down my spine. My head fell back and I looked up at the sky. I felt something wet land on my cheek, a rain drop. Within seconds the rain was now pounding down on me, beating me down. I shook my head. I was cold, wet and miserable, not to mention lost. My hands curled 

into fists. I let out a scream, or misery. It was short, but it helped. I took a deep breath. The rain was icy and numbing.

I shook my head angrily. "No, I won't," I looked ahead, down the road that seemed like it would never end. I took a step forward, and then another. The next thing I knew I was running again. My body didn't want to, but I forced myself to. I just kept running. I could just imagine how many days it would take to get my legs working right after this.

I glanced at the sky, it was getting darker, and so was ever thing around me. I looked to the side. The trees grew darker, and I felt the fear spike in my stomach. It would be dark soon. I was never afraid of the dark, but somehow now, I was. I pushed my legs harder, not letting my self stop.

"Keep going Bella," I tried to push myself with words, beat the disturbing silence away from me. I glared ahead of me. My day just kept getting better. I stopped. There was a split in the road. I had to make a choice on which way to go. I stood in the middle of the road, glancing down each road. The rain was still pounding down on me, but after running for s long, it wasn't as cold, or it seemed. I caught my breath, glancing at my watch. It was five minutes to four. I glanced at the sky, it was still light out, but the trees were closing in and creating a roof, making it darker. I laughed.

"Great," It was getting darker because the trees were closing in on me, and I was already starting to get cold again, and my legs couldn't take any more. I dropped my head, staring at the two choices I had. I felt my arms and legs shaking, I couldn't go any farther. I couldn't make it. How far had I gone while trying to forget him? How far had I gone? I shook my head laughing. Even when I felt like I was about to pass out in the middle of some road, he was the only thing on my mind.

I fell to my knees trying to breath. Had I ran the wrong way? Was I just going further away from home instead of back? I picked up a rock and threw it in the air. It landed in front of me, spinning around. I looked up and saw head lights coming towards me. They stopped, and I heard a familiar voice calling for me.

And then everything went black… **(AN: I almost did a Cliffie here, haha!)**

I wake up in Alice's bed. My eyes fluttered open and my gaze was blurry. I started sitting up, but then a sharp pain struck through my legs and arms. I groaned. Alice appeared next to me.

"Bells, don't push it," she had concerned eyes. I sat up slowly and carefully. Glancing around the room. Edward was asleep in a chair in the corner of Alice's room. Anger flashed my face, and Alice caught it. "He was the one who found you. He said he went over to talk to you and you stormed off. He said he never saw you come home so he went looking for you," I glanced at her. She looked thoughtfully at him. "He told me he was going to change for you," she whispered it so low I assumed that I wasn't supposed to hear it. My stomach growled and I glanced at Alice. She giggled, dancing out of the room.

I looked up at the roof and closed my eyes. I felt a warm gaze on me, but I didn't open my eyes. I thought about how far I had run while lost in thought. Was it even possible? I felt my legs thumping with my heart beat, I struggled not to groan in discomfort. I heard Alice prancing into the room and stop. She 

was whispering something to Edward. I heard his velvet voice say something back. Then she was by my side.

She had a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I laughed at her choice but quickly stopped when my throat stung. She smiled, glancing at Edward. He seemed to still be asleep. I had a feeling he was acting. I mentally laughed. I sipped the soup, it was so good to taste something besides rain. I closed my eyes and smiled. Alice giggled. "I'm glad you like it," I nodded. "Thanks Ali," she shrugged. "So why did you go running out of town?" My eyes shot open. "How far did I go?" she shook her head giggling. "Edward said he found you in the middle of the road somewhere headed out of Forks, south," she searched my face.

I swallowed some more noodles, astonished. "Wow, I guess I just," I shook me head. She titled her head to the side, "You what?" I managed a few giggles, "I had a lot on my mind, I guess I just kind of drifted off into thought, something like that," I started coughing. I saw Edward flinch from across the room. I glanced at Alice, she looked worried. "So you thought you'd run out of town and then collapse in the middle of the road?" I shook my head. "No, no, no I didn't even notice how far I ran. I was totally out of it. I wasn't even sure if I was running in the right direction of home at one point. And then it started raining, and getting darker, and," I stared down at me soup. A tear running down my cheek. My eyes raised up to Edward, "And I just gave up trying to forget," Alice looked confused, but she had a smile on her face. She wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry Bells," I smiled a faint, broken smile. My eyes still on Edward. I knew he was awake, I knew he was listening. "Forget," I whispered under my breath. Alice didn't catch it. She danced into the bathroom and came out with a Kleenex box and a wet rag. "Here, your make up it smudged all over your face," I finally looked away from Edward and wiped my face with the cold rag. It burned, but yet my whole body hurt. I finished my soup and handed Alice the bowl. While she was out of the room, I took it to my advantage. I pulled the covers off myself and struggled to pull myself out of the bed. I felt a warm gaze snap onto me. I didn't look up but in the corner of my eye I could see him with his eyes open, watching me. I got my legs out of the bed and let my feet touch the ground.

I bit my lip barely able to hold back the groan of pain. It felt like a million needles being stabbed into my feet when the made contact with the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and started to lean up to stand up when a pair of cold hands caught my shoulders.

"Oh no you don't," I looked up at him with blank eyes. He smiled slightly, hesitantly. I sighed, and then groaned from it hurting. I crawled back into the bed with his help. He didn't touch me, or make eye contact. "Edward," he glanced at me, I continued. "What were you going to say before I went on my run?" he looked hurt, and a little shocked. He shrugged, "Just forget it," he put a little bit more voice in 'forget' which made me cringe. He started walking towards the door, "Edward, please," he stopped, his hands curled into firsts and then unfolded. I waited as he stood there in thought.

"Just wanted to tell you, I was willing, to change for you," he whispered it so low I could barely hear him. His voice was soft and cracked. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not. Before I could actually think straight I was climbing out of the bed and running over to him. I tripped but he caught me. I winced in pain, _stupid, stupid Bella!_

I buried my face into his chest, tears streaming silently. He held me, hesitantly, but surely. I choked down the gag of pain. My whole body was fighting against me, hating me for pushing it so hard before. "T-thank you," was all I managed to choke out. He hugged me close as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his warm gaze on me, it made me smile. I _was _in love with Edward Cullen, and I _knew_ that now…

**_So? I wasn't sure if I should use this as a chapter, I almost deleted it all and started over with something, different. I don't know._**

**_So the next chapter I was thinking about doing a EPOV since its been a while, and I'm sure your thinking, "What is Edard thinking!?" Lol. So, thats the plan. I'm not sure waht is going to happen after the whole last paragraph up there so... any ideas?? Tell me in a PM. Oh and the reminds me..._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!_**

**_Thanks, Love You Guys! Hope You Keep Reading!_**

**_OXOXO_**


	11. Stupid Image

**_Okay. Sorry this one took a while to write. I was pretty busy today, but I finished it. I mainly did it just to get Edward's POV in there. Please don't send me a PM saying this chapter was stupid and useless because, like I just said, I was getting EPOV in there. And also Edward is going to have to watch after Bella while shes stuck in bed. That will be the next chapter and I garentee some fluff and LOLs._**

**_Haha._**

**_Anyways, Please review, pretty please with an Edward Cullen and three cherries on top?_**

**_Enjoy and I hope you keep reading!!_**

**_EPOV-_**

I sat there watching Bella dancing with Alice and Rosalie. She looked so amazing tonight; it was pitiful how I stared at her. She laughed and smiled as Rosalie and Alice cracked jokes. At least she was having a good time since the, how should I put it, incident? I sighed, the guys were rambling on about some hot girls they saw earlier today at the store. I tried to stay in the conversation, but Bella had to run around looking gorgeous, so my attention was limited. I punched Austin in the arm as went on about me making out with Lauren at the last party, I groaned at the thought. Jen and Kelsie came up to the guys smirking. Jen walked over to Austin and sat on his lap. He smiled and whispered something in her ear. Then they were making out. Kelsie skipped over to some guy I didn't know and started giving him a lap dance. I shook my head, sighing. I glanced at Bella, she was walking along the beach with Alice laughing over something and Alice was pouting. I mentally laughed, and then threw up when I saw Lauren coming towards me.

She licked her lips and smiled at me. I groaned, here we go again. She sat down next to me. She was wearing an incredibly short denim skirt with a black top that barely covered her chest. She leaned into me, "Hey there sexy," I pushed her away from me, "Lauren would you just-," I stopped; most of the guys were staring at me like I was a circus freak. I felt guilt rise in my stomach, I was going to have to do it again. I turned to her and held her chin up so I was eye level with her. She smirked deviously, her plan was working. I leaned in towards her ear, "Would you just kiss me already?" I choked it out, hating the fact that I was saying it to her, rather than a certain brunette in a white dress dancing along the beach with my sister.

She bit her lip and then crashed into me. I didn't expect it. She was on my lap in seconds, kissing my neck and mouth. I mentally kicked myself. It seemed to last forever. The guys whistled and clapped, laughing. I had to force out a smile, and wrapped my arm around her back. She dug her fake nails into me, it didn't hurt, but it sure was annoying. I kissed her back, thinking of only Bella and hoping it would be over soon. I thought about the kiss we shared, that adorable little innocent smile of hers. I tried to imagine Lauren as Bella, but it was hard since I didn't imagine Bella being so aggressive. Damn it.

I wanted so badly to throw her off me and go throw up, but, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was such an idiot. I was scared to turn down the school's biggest slut because of what my friends would think, how stupid. I squeezed my eyes shut, hating myself with a passion. I tried so hard to bring myself to push her off me, I just couldn't. I thought of Bella and her gorgeous smile, warm eyes and tainting lips. Damn, I had kept up this same stupid image too long. I continued thinking of Bella and only her. I thought about the kiss we had, it was amazing, even if it was a few moments; that was all it took. It wouldn't end; it seemed to go on forever.

I heard Alice calling Bella's name in a panic. I was able to look away from Lauren at them, and froze. There was Bella, staring at me with the worse look on her face ever. She looked crushed, broken. Lauren caught sight of me staring at Bella and said something like, "Stupid Bitch," I turned to get her off me but she locked onto my lips again and basically caged me to herself. I struggled for a moment 

because her damn fake nails were starting to hurt now, but when I finally got her off of me, she was gone.

I left Lauren in the sand a horrified look on her face, and tried to find her. I ran around the beach for a good twenty minutes before I checked the parking lot to see Jasper's car was gone. Shit.

"Jasper where the hell is Bella!?" he glared at me. "Alice took her home, said she was a little shook up. Rosalie went with them," I raised an eye brow. "Why the hell did they take your car?" he smiled at this, "Mine's faster than Alice's, she said she needed to just get Bella home," I curled my hands into fists. Damn it!

"Did you see Bella, was she okay?" he shrugged. "She looked really stunned, but when they were leaving I glanced at her and she looked pretty broken, I don't know," he had curious eyes, knowing I knew something he didn't. I said good bye to him and Emmet and ran to my car, jamming the keys into the ignition. By now they would be pulling into the driveway, I just hoped I'd be able to talk to her. I drove way too fast, not caring. Why the hell hadn't I just pushed her off me? Why did I even let her attack me? What the hell was wrong with me!?

The ride seemed to take forever, so I turned on the radio. Some song I didn't recognize came on. I listened to the lyrics as they calmed me. I breathing slowed, and I felt a little better. I felt horrible and hated myself, sure, but my nerves weren't buzzing and my heart rate slowed. I took a deep breathe. _Stupid Edward, stupid jock, stupid, stupid, stupid! _I thought about the look on her face, the look in her eyes. She looked like the earth was taken from under her and she was alone and lost. I hit my fist against the steering wheel. "Damn it, I'm so stupid!" I muttered.

When I finally pulled into the drive way, I barely shut the car door as I ran inside. I looked around frantically, no one. I ran up the stairs and into Alice's room. She sat on the edge of her bed fiddling with her hands. She looked up at me, her eyes were somewhat damp, but she had a blank look on her face. I tried to catch my breath. "She's a little shook up, but she'll be okay Edward," she looked back to her hands I let my muscles relax. "Are you sure?" she nodded. "Charlie came and got her, she's pretty tired that's all," she shrugged. I let out a breath. Thank God.

I walked over to her. She shook her head. "I should have just told her, and then she wouldn't have even been interested," I got down on my knees staring up at her. "Alice don't blame your self, I'm the problem," I laughed smiling at her. "Yea you are, you're a big problem," she laughed with me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll fix it, I promise," I remembered saying things like that to her when we were younger. I remembered when I would be the big brother she needed. I laughed at the memories. She smiled, "I think I'll go to bed also, I'm pretty tired," she yawned. "Rosalie is in the guest bedroom for the night since Emmet has the car," I nodded and headed towards the door. "Oh and Edward, if you need help getting her heart back, let me know," she giggled and winked. Leave it to Alice to start planning ways to win some ones heart back. I went into my room and almost slammed my door. I ran to the window and gazed across the street, she was already asleep on her bed, still in her dress and all. I tried to smile, but it was too hard. I climbed onto my bed and I too fell asleep.

**_BPOV-_**

I sat in Alice's bed, hating myself even more. Why did I have to push myself to damn hard? I thought about what had just happened to me. I had foolishly jumped out of the bed and ran over to him, thanking him. He wasn't completely forgiven yet though, it was more for somehow getting me back to a bed instead of leaving me in the road. I sighed. My throat was feeling better, but my legs were still aching pretty badly. Rosalie skipped into the room with something hidden behind her back, I groaned.

"Oh come on it hasn't been four hours, only like two!" I tried to crawl away from her but she grabbed my arm and handed me the little cup with blood red liquid in it. I glared at her and she giggled. "Do you want to be able to walk tomorrow or not?" I frowned, she and Alice were evil. I took the little cup and drank it quickly. It burned my throat, and I coughed. "Stupid medicine," she giggled and skipped out of the room again. I hit my hand on my forehead. "Next time the track star goes running let me know, I can tell you how far you've gone as I follow along in a car," I glanced up at a grinning Jasper and Emmet. I glared, giggling. "You guys are assholes," the started laughing.

"Oh come on Bells, you know you love us," I smiled sarcastically. "Yes so dearly I do," I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. They could torment me as much as they wanted since I was stuck in bed. "We just came to see how you were doing, we wouldn't want our little track star stuck up here in Alice's room too long, you'll become an Alice clone," Jasper laughed loudly with Emmet at their own little joke, I bit my lip, holding in the laughter. Alice cleared her throat and they both froze in place. She danced past them towards the bed with a tray of food, "Hey there Ali, so um are we still going to the movies tonight," Jasper gulped but smiled innocently. She turned and glared at him. "Of course dear, I have to talk to you about something anyways," I burst out laughing and Emmet joined me along with Alice, Jasper stood there with a frown on his face. "Great, can't wait," he sighed and walked back out of the room, Emmet followed him laughing still.

I took a bite of my sandwich, smiling. "So what's this movie?" I asked raising an eye brow. She suddenly tensed up. "Well um, Jasper is taking me to a movie," she said rubbing the back of her head smiling, I was about to respond but she continued, "And Emmet and Rosalie too," she said it in a lower voice. I stopped chewing and looked at her. She glanced at me and giggled. "But I can stay behind if you," she didn't finish the sentence. "As long as he doesn't sit there watching me I'll be fine," I started chewing again. She started jumping around laughing and smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Bells!" I shrugged. "Yea, yea, now get ready," she danced into her closet.

After finishing my sandwich I quickly drank my glass of water and laughed, remembering the dare I had to jug down a glass of grape juice. I thought hit me. I smirked deviously as Alice came dancing out of her closet in a new outfit. She stopped and looked at me with curious eyes. "Alice do you remember when we played truth or dare and you dared me to drink that glass of grape juice?" she nodded slowly and then it hit her, she smiled innocently. "Well I'll be in my bathroom if you need me," she turned and ran into her bathroom slamming the door behind her. I laughed, "All I have to do is call Edward in here and get him to get that bag!" I heard her yell something back to me but I didn't understand her. I shook my head, popping a few grapes into my mouth.\

**_I hope it was okay. So, I was trying to get some funny Alice moments in along with the EPOV. Haha. Anyways, back to the important part._**

**_Review._**

**_OKay thanks!_**

**_-Love You Guys!!-_**


	12. I Can Only Wish

**_BPOV-_**

Alice came out of the bathroom about an hour later and I had an idea. "Alice," she didn't look at me while she searched around for her favorite purse. "You think I could move down stairs to the couch and watch a movie or two myself?" she looked at me finally, a large smile. "Yea sure, here I'll help you," I flung the covers off myself and started climbing out. She held my elbow carefully and I go to my feet. My feet didn't sting anymore, but the movement hurt my legs. She never let my elbow go as I dragged myself down the stairs. Edward stared up at me from the kitchen table; I didn't catch the look in his eyes. Emmet and Jasper were by the door talking about which movie to see. I wondered where Rosalie was, but then saw that she was right behind me smiling. I walked faster than I wanted, mainly because I didn't want to seem like some old person.

I sat on the couch and sighed. Rosalie set a blanket and a pillow next to me. Alice skipped over to Edward and was talking to him about something while Rosalie brought over a handful of movies. "We have a lot more, but here's a few," she set about thirty on my lap and I felt my eyes widen. "Wow, um," I picked through them for a few moments while Rosalie named a few that were good that I didn't know. I settled on 'Step Up 2', "I want this one, I love it," she took it giggling and ran over to the TV set. "I like this one too," I curled up and wrapped the blanket around myself. I felt the warm gaze that I tried really hard to hate, and it made me smile. I glanced outside, it was getting dark out. Suddenly something dawned on me, "Oh my god, what about Charlie!" everyone in the room but Edward started cracking up. I frowned.

"We called and told him you were spending the night again and that the reason you didn't call was because you were in the shower," I let out the breath I was holding and smiled. "Thanks guys, I feel like I live here," I giggled like an idiot while Rosalie finished turning on the movie. After the movie started everyone said goodbye to me and headed out the door. Edward was in the kitchen eating something while I watched the movie. I had a very hard time keeping my attention on the movie with a warm gaze on me the entire time. I heard him go to the fridge and pour more of something into his glass and make his way back to the table. It was sunset now, which made the entire room glow, romantic much?

I sat up a little, resting my head on my hand. This was getting ridiculous. I could feel the gaze, but it was just barely there, like he was trying not to look at me. I sighed. The movie had been going for an hour. I glanced at the clock it said it was eight thirty-five. I glared at the clock, stupid thing must be wrong. I swear I heard him mutter something like, "Stupid clock," but I wasn't sure. I bit my lip to hold in the laughter of the fact that he might be thinking the same thing as me. I tapped my fingers on my leg impatiently, what as he doing? Finally, when another half hour went by he got up and started walking towards the stairs. I stared after him, that was so the opposite of what I wanted him to do.

"You can sit on the couch you know," I mentally slapped myself for saying anything. He turned and looked at me, confused eyes. "Are, you sure, I mean," he bit his lip looking away from me. I smiled and shrugged. "Yea I don't mind, really," he turned and slowly walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. I notice he sat as far away from me as he could. I giggled, I felt him flash me a 

glance, but I ignored it. The movie was going to be over soon, and I had a feeling Alice and the others weren't coming straight home.

I glanced at the movies and decided I should start looking through them now. I leaned forward a little and tried not to show the pain of it, mainly because he was watching my every move. I flipped through them, examining some more than others. I decided on a scary movie, Silent Hill. I glanced at Edward he had confused eyes, "This okay?" he didn't look at the movie, but nodded. I shrugged and waited for the movie to end. When it did Edward took it out and put it in its case. I leaned forward, somewhat of a frown on my face from it sending a shock of pain through my body. He noticed and smiled at me, I returned the smile with my cheeks burning. I had waited too long to see that smile.

When he took the movie his hand touched mine, he didn't notice, but I did. When I pulled my arm back my hand was tingling. I bit my lip, holding back the smile. He sat down on the couch again once the movie started. He was a little closer now, but not much. I curled up and leaned onto my pillow. I felt sleepy. I was good at acting like I was asleep, I could always…

No that was stupid. He would be able to see that I was awake. I glanced at him, he too looked tired, that or just really stressed. I thought about it. Would he be able to see if I was asleep and somehow, I don't know leaned on him? I decided to try it. Even if I got caught I could just say that I fell into a light sleep. I let my eyes flutter closed; I could feel the gaze on me. I snuggled into the pillow and tried my best not to look awake. I waited a while, I knew he was watching me, so I couldn't just fall on him once my eyes closed. I heard a loud scream and almost opened my eyes but realized it was the movie. After a long few minutes I tried it, the pillow was on his side, more like chest, while I leaned on it. He had one arm on the back of the couch and the other was supporting his head.

I mentally smiled. I was a little too happy, but I already knew I wasn't getting over him any time soon, even after what he did. To my surprise, a few minutes later his arm was wrapped around me. My eyes almost shot open but I smiley smiled a little. He started tracing shapes along my hand. I made out a heart, okay lots of hearts, circles, and a bunch of twirling lines. I had to try really hard not to smile or giggle at the moment. It was dark now, only the TV light. I sat there while he traced more hearts on the top of my hand. I thought about him and I. How different we were. I thought about how he acted. I knew he was just another player, playing my heart, but I couldn't bring myself to stop liking him, loving him. I took in a deep breath and let it out, I thought he would stop tracing hearts on my hand, but he didn't.

I felt myself getting upset about it now. I wished so badly that he was a normal guy, that he wasn't just playing my heart, and that he actually liked me. I hated it. Was he playing my heart or was I just over reacting? Of course he was playing me, they always are. I felt my eyes flutter open and hated it. I thought he would have pushed me off of him and told me to watch it, but he continued to trace on my hand. I could feel his gaze, so he knew I was awake. I shook away the thoughts, he is just playing me. I stared at my hand, wanting so badly for it to be true. I felt my eyes starting to water and quickly bit my lip to hold it in, I wasn't going to cry in front of him, I couldn't. Instead I did the first thing that came to 

my mind. I snuggled closer to the pillow and wrapped my hand around his. I was assuming for him to pull away or flinch, but he just sat there rubbing my fingers gently. I smiled like an idiot.

I took another chance to see if he was even realizing what was happening my squeezing his hand a little. There was a pause, and then he squeezed my hand back. I let out a giggle, and smiled widely. Could feel the gaze lighten up like he was smiling also. I snuggled up closer to him and closed my eyes. I really was tired.

"I hope you know you're not completely forgiven," I whispered. I felt him laugh a few times underneath me, "Yea that's what I thought," I squeezed his hand again, but before I could feel him squeeze back I drifted into a light sleep, and dreamed of him and I, together…

**_As you can tell, Bella is having some trouble accepting the fact that he is playing her (which he isn't she just thinks he is) and he is trying to get back to at least a friendship. Don't worry, they'll talk it out soon and realize they love eachother, now they may not tell eachtoher, becuase like I said I'm taking it slow so they have all kinds of great memories! And I personally thought that the whole chouch thing was cute, I mean come on!!_**

**_Anyways, sorry this took so long to get out. I was trying to do a outline for the next story I'm doing, and yes that will be starting when I finish this one. I'm not sure how long this story will go on, it depends on how many ideas I think of and reveiws I get. Also the next story will have a soundtrack with it. Yes, I know, yay! haha._**

**_Well thanks for reading and I hope you continue! I hope I didn't dissapoint you!_**

**_-Love and Thanks!-_**


	13. My Little Secret

_**Okay. Here's the next chapter. Haha. I tried to make it very cute so let me know if I did a good enough job! Anyways, we all know Bella is crazy in love with Edward, shes pretty much made that clear, just hasn't told Edward that. Haha, she will once she thinks she can trust him. **_

**(By the way when you get to the dirt road scene, imagine it with the sunset behind them!!)**

**_Haha._**

**_Thanks and Enjoy!_**

_**BPOV-**_

When I woke up it was just starting to lighten up. I sighed, still tired. I stretched out my arms and rubbed my eyes. I was still in Edward's arms. I smiled. He was still asleep with his face looking down at me. I carefully climbed out of his grasp, biting my lip in pain. The pain was good though, it reminded me that he was just playing me. I stood up and was surprised to see that I could actually walk today and it didn't kill me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a glass of water and then walked back over to the couch. Yep, he was still asleep. I turned and faced out the back door. The sun was just starting to rise which made the room glow once again like it had last night. I thought about it all. I had to pull it together, everything about him made me forget that he was playing me because I couldn't stop wishing he really did like me. I sipped my water gazing at the horizon as the sun light slipped into the sky.

I was so deep in thought I jumped when Edward appeared next to me. "Jumpy are we," he joked. I glared at him, but couldn't help but smile when he flashed his famous crooked smile. I looked down at my feet. He pulled a lock of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I see you can walk today," I nodded; proud of myself for living through the nasty medicine Alice and Rosalie had given me. He laughed; music to my ears. I looked back out the door at the sunrise, remembering what happened last time I saw it. "Well I'm going to go get dressed," I said setting my glass on the table and smiling flirtatiously at him. I felt his warm gaze as I ran up the stairs, just a hint of pain.

I slipped on the only clothes I had with me which was a short, but not too short, jean skirt with a white American Eagle shirt. I examined myself in Alice's mirror. I slipped on my white flats and headed to the bathroom. I dug through my make up bag and decided on my usual. After finishing my eye liner I smiled. I looked decent at least. I hopped down the stairs to see Edward had changed clothes too. He was putting away the movies Rosalie had dragged out. Which reminded me, "Where is everybody, I would have thought they were back by now," I swear I saw him flinch, but I wasn't sure. It took a minute for him to respond, "Um, Alice just called my cell phone and said that they crashed at Jasper's because they were too tired to drive that far," I shrugged. "Okay I guess," I searched through the kitchen and finally decided on toast. I cooked it quickly and poured a glass of milk. It took a moment but I noticed that Edward was staring at me when I turned around. I raised an eye brow at him and he shook his head smiling.

I rolled my eyes and started choking down my toast. I walked around the room dancing along like Alice did. I don't know why I was in such a good mood, but I was. I felt the warm gaze, but ignored it. When I finished my toast I quickly drank my milk. I sat on the counter top with my empty glass, Edward standing across from me. He smiled at me, I returned it. "What," I asked. He shook his head. "I don't know," I rolled my eyes. Again I had to remind myself, he's playing you. I should have been in a upset mood, not all bouncy and excited for nothing, he was just playing me, but I was too caught up in my own wishes. I looked at the floor, it getting to me now. I shook my head, I couldn't get all depressed in front of Edward, that would just make things worse.

"You, want to go somewhere?" I looked up at him, what was he talking about? He smiled faintly, "Not like a date or anything, just friends hanging out," I smiled, he was trying to hard to get my trust back, but yet, I'd rather him try harder than not enough.

"Sure, friend," I smiled at him and hoped off the counter. He smirked at me following me towards the door. I grabbed my purse and skipped over to his car. He shook his head playfully, "You're turning into Alice, Bells," I blushed laughing sarcastically at his joke. I climbed into his car. He climbed inside and turned the car on, it purred to life. He turned to me and smiled his crooked smile, "Where to," I raised an eye brow, I had no clue. "Um, your choice," he laughed and pulled out.

After a few miles I decided I might want to know where the player was taking me. "So, where are we going?" he smiled again. "You'll see," I frowned; he looked at me and laughed. "You shouldn't frown, it's too cute," I started giggling again and smiled. What a smartass. "I just don't want to embarrass myself, Edward," he looked at me like I was crazy, "You can dance, you won't embarrass yourself," I stared wide eyed at him, "What, you're not taking me to a club or anything, right?" I raised an eye brow at him, which made him laugh. "I can turn around and go back home, if you'd like," I smiled, I loved going to dancing clubs, because I loved to dance. "No, I'm fine," he winked at me. I smiled like an idiot and looked back out the window.

I needed to wake up. I was getting caught up in a dream of mine again. He's just playing me I knew that, but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted so badly to believe that he did like me, but I knew he didn't. I sat there thinking about it all for the entire car ride. I didn't notice the warm gaze of worry. I was so busy trying to figure it all out, trying to wake myself up and shake this fantasy away. I shook my head, I was being so stupid, I was stuck in a dream, and it was time to wake up. When I just about slapped myself we arrived. I could hear the music from outside clearly. I gulped as I climbed out of the car. I glanced down at my clothes, not really dancing clothes. I groaned, which made Edward laugh. He took my hand and smiled, "Come on Bells," I melted with his words. I smiled, taking in a deep breath.

He led me through the door, and through the crowds of people. When he finally found a spot where there was some space he turned and looked at me with reassuring eyes. "You'll be fine I promise," he smiled. I managed a faint smile, why was I nervous? I loved dancing and last time I checked I was decent at it, so why am I freaking out? Because the guy you're going to dance with is amazingly gorgeous and you're in love with him, but he's playing you. That's why. I swallowed my fear and took a deep breath. He smiled at my worry. When I was about to say something I felt my heart crack and fall again. The blonde girl that he had been making out with at the bon fire was walking towards us. I looked at the ground immediately feeling the pain return. Damn it, I was getting to deep in this. He saw my reaction and turned to see her, I didn't see his face, but he suddenly grabbed me and dragged me through the crowd, away from her.

He pulled me into a corner of the room and sighed. "That was close," he muttered more to himself than me. I looked at him with questioning eyes, he noticed. "Listen, I don't really like her it's just," I shook my head, smiling. "It's just part of your image," I felt the tears boiling up, but bit my lip to 

hold them in. he shook his head, "No, Bella, just let me explain, I-," he was cut off when the blonde appeared next to us. He glared at her, she smiled in return.

"Eddie, who's this slut with last year's clothes?" she pointed at me with her fake nails. I rolled my eyes looking at her. She smirked, "Sorry, just stating the facts, like how Eddie here," she laid her hand on his chest, "Is mine, me, Lauren Mallory, yes," she shook her head, along with the two girls behind her that I also recognized from the bon fire. I looked at my feet, "You know Lauren, I really don't care," I was starting to walk away when Edward caught my arm, "Bella would you just," I cut him off, "Forget it Edward, because that's what I'm doing," I glared at Lauren and the other two girls, and then made my way out of the club. I heard Edward saying something to her, but I was to upset to listen.

I ran down the side of the highway with tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away taking a deep breathe, at least I knew the way home this time. I shook my head; I was so stupid for falling for it all again. I ignored the pain in my legs as I half ran half jogged down the side of the road. I thought about Renee and Phil, they were traveling around the country right now, and I could have been with them instead of running down the side of a high way crying over some stupid guy. I glared at the ground slowing down to a walk now. I wished I had never come to Forks. This was all a disaster. The only good thing that came out of this while summer was meeting Alice and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet.

There I was walking down the side of the highway as cars and trucks flew by me. I took a road that went off the highway, but would still lead me home. I got sick of the cars and trucks, the people staring. I walked slowly, numbly. I ignored the want to cry, it was useless. I walked for a long time, alone. I was surprised it wasn't raining yet, lucky me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. There was no answer so I tried Rosalie, no answer. Okay, there went my luck. When I was about to put my phone up it started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it said Edward Cullen. I sighed and flicked my phone open, "What do you want," I heard him sigh, "Would you just listen for minute, instead of assuming everything?" I rolled my eyes. "You have one minute Edward, I'm very busy," I heard him muffled a chuckle and then he continued, "Well, for one I haven't always been like this. It all started the first year of high school. I wasn't used to the attention I was getting," I waited. "I used it to much and ended up with the 'image', as you called it, I have now. I never had a reason to stop, or a need. So I went on for the few years being known as the hottie, the jock, the player," he choked on the last part.

"I never did anything with them, I just kissed them," I smirked, "You mean you haven't done anything yet," I heard him laugh, "I never will, well with them. Lauren's a slut, and I was too scared to do anything the other night, and I'm sorry," I stopped walking. Either he was serious, or should go into acting. I shook my head, "I don't know Edward, I-I just," I waited for the words to come, but they didn't, I just stood there staring at the ground. "I have a reason to change now Bella, I'm going to change, because of you," my heart thumped louder and faster, "Bella, I think I'm falling for you," I choked on my astonishment. "W-what," was all I managed. I heard him take I a deep breath. "I'm not playing you Bella, I really like you, and I think I'm starting to, fall in love with you," I shook my head. There was no way this was happening. I stood there on a dirt road with the guy I had fallen in love with telling me he was falling for me. This had to be a dream, it all had to be a dream. I sucked in air, and forgot to let it out as he continued, "Bella, I know 

your white shoes are getting dirty on this dirt road," he paused, what was he talking about?

"So why don't you get in the car and I'll take you home," I let my hand and phone slowly drop to my side, the voice wasn't coming from the phone, he was right behind me. I turned and faced him. He held his phone in his hand, a faint smile on his lips. I shook my head, "Edward, I-I just," I didn't finish. He knew. I didn't know his part of the story, I thought he was just like all the other players I'd seen, the ones who didn't care about girls, just what they got from them. I took a step forward, and then another, and then I was in his arms. I dug my face into his shirt, tears falling. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head. I felt him squeeze me, I squeezed him back, not able to laugh.

I felt so happy there in his arms, I didn't want him to let me go, I wanted him to hold me forever. I didn't want to go back to Renee and Phil, I wanted to stand there in his arms forever. I had tried so hard not to fall in love with Edward Cullen, which just made me fall harder for him. It was my fault I was in pain, it was my fault I would crack every time a girl touched him. It was all my fault, not his. I looked up at him, "I-I'm sorry," he shook his head putting his finger on my lips, "I'm the one who has to apologize, I should have explained things earlier," he smiled at me, I choked on the words, "Don't think you're getting off that easily Edward Cullen," I smirked and he shrugged. "Damn, I was really counting on that," I giggled and he pulled me closer. "I have a secret, can I tell you?" I nodded, smiling. "I have the biggest crush on this girl named Bella Swan," he smiled that crooked smile and I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell anyone, though," he winked as we started walking towards his black Volvo. I laughed, I had a secret of my own, but mine was much bigger than a crush...

**_Cute, no? Haha. Well Bella knows he likes her, and she's like madly in love with him, but he still has to gain her trust back. I mean, he's had years of being a player, its going to take time to change back, right? Haha...I have a few things planned, don't worry._**

**_So, review please._**

**_Keep reading, and, yea._**

**-Thanks, Love You Guys!-**


	14. My Favorite Teacher, Edward Cullen

**_Hello! Okay. Ifrst off, please go check out my other story I started. I only have two chapters so far, but I'm working on it. It's called_** 'Just Another Love Story'**_. Please check it out!_**

**_Okay so here is the next chapter, finally. Hehehe... sorry. Well, _**

**_-Review!-_**

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

The next day I was cleaning the living room when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone and I almost felt embarrassed wearing a pair of denim shorts and a pretty tight Aeropostale shirt, well it wasn't super tight, but it showed my figure well. I skipped over to the door and opened it and there stood a guy holding a dozen roses. I smiled faintly, confused. "I have a delivery for Isabella Swan from Anonymous," he raised an eye brow at me, I smiled again and took the flowers from him, "Um, thanks," I waved to him and went to set the flowers in the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. I sighed and went to answer it. My jaw dropped when there were three guys holding over a dozen flowers. "We have a delivery for Isabella Swan," one of them smiled at me. I laughed shaking my head. "Yea okay," I stepped to the side so they could walk inside. "Just put them all on the table in the kitchen," I called. They left and I realized there was a warm gaze on me, Edward Cullen. He was so dead. I looked up at his window and he waved at me with a giant grin on his face. I raised an eye brow to him and he had an innocent look on his face, then he shrugged like 'I have no clue who those were from'. I rolled my eyes and went back into the house.

I didn't bother counting them, there were just too many. "Now how am I going to explain this to Charlie?" I asked myself. I sat down at the table and stared up at the flowers with a smile on my face. He was so cute. I rolled my eyes and started picking through the flowers, picking out maybe ten that I actually knew. I sighed, the doorbell ran again. I ran over to the door and opened it to Edward standing there with a single red rose in his hand, "They forgot the thirty fifth," My jaw dropped. "Thirty-five flowers? Edward Cullen you," he walked past me and into the kitchen, I frowned, he wouldn't even listen to me. "Edward how am I going to explain this to Charlie?" He turned back to face me after putting the last rose into one of the vases. "Just tell him you have a secret admirer," I smiled, cheeks burning. "Yea, I'm sure that will make overprotective Charlie really happy," I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "He'll get over it," I stared up at him, his blue eyes catching my heart. "Can you go to dinner with me tonight?" he suddenly asked. "I don't know my secret admirer might get upset," I smirked and he laughed at my joke. "Alright then why don't you go swimming with us all later today, Alice and Rosalie wanted me to invite you," I smiled. "Sure," He smiled, some devious plan I assumed.

He sat down on the couch and I ran upstairs to change. I picked out my blue and white stripped swim suit, one of my favorites and slipped a pair of my way to short shorts to cover the bottoms. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and made sure to use water proof makeup. After making sure I looked decent I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I glanced around and tried to find my purse. "Edward have you seen my purse?" I asked, there was no answer, instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me still. "You look amazing Bells," he rested his chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, "My purse?" he shrugged, "It's in the living room," I unwrapped myself from his grip and skipped into the living room, grabbing my purse. He smiled when I turned around and sighed. I spun in a circle, "Done," I asked. He smiled, "Not even close, but we should get going, Alice and Rosalie would get to curious if we don't show up," I raised an eye brow at him but he shook his head. "Come on Bells," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We took his Volvo, of course. "Now don't be surprised if Emmet and Jasper are staring at you," he shot me a devious smile, I frowned. "Why," I asked, suddenly starting to 

panic. "You really look like a model right now Bells," I rolled my eyes. "I bet Rosalie looks better," I muttered. He laughed, shooting me another glance.

After a few minutes of silence I got curious, "So are we going to a pool?" he shook his head, smiling at me again. "No, we're going back to the beach that the uh, last party was at," his smile faded, but I smiled, showing him it was okay. He didn't smile, "Their having another party, but we're swimming this time," he shrugged. I thought about it, and then I almost threw up, "So um, is Mike going to be there," He looked at me. "He isn't going to touch you, for one, Emmet just about beat the shit out of him the other day. And two, he's scared of me," I raised an eye brow. "So," I said. This made him laugh, "With how amazing you look don't expect me to leave your side," I felt my cheeks burning. He was such a player.

When we finally pulled up I saw Emmet chasing Rosalie across the beach and Jasper standing behind Alice with his hands on her hips, they were both laughing at Rosalie. I climbed out of the car giggling as Emmet grabbed Rosalie's arm and spun her around, catching her lips. "And they say I flirt too much, I muttered to myself. Edward was at my side in seconds, which made me jump a little, "Told you I wasn't leaving your side," he winked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Alice and the others. Alice glanced at us and smiled suspiciously, "Hey there you two," I rolled my eyes and stood next to her. "So how was the movie night?" I asked changing the subject she was going to bring up. She smiled at Jasper, "Perfect," I rolled my eyes; I really didn't want to know. Rosalie ran up leaving Emmet behind her. He was smiling widely. "Hey Bells, I love your bathing suit," I looked down at my top and smiled. "It's one of my favorites," Edward leaned over a bit, "Mine too," I blushed, stupid amazing Edward Cullen. I felt like I was being watched, I glanced around and saw Mike and his friends talking and looking at me. Mike bit his lip, smiling.

I quickly looked away, feeling my breakfast coming back up. "We got your back Bells," Jasper said. I liked being around Jasper, he always had a way of calming me down. He was really easy to get along with. "So Alice, Bells, want to go get a smoothie?" Rosalie piped up. I smiled and Alice giggled, "Sure," I was pretty thirsty for some reason. We skipped over to the smoothie bar, giggling. I got a strawberry, Rosalie got a watermelon, and Alice got wild cherry. We sat at the bar and talked for a while, laughing the whole time. It seemed like forever since I saw them, even if it was just a day or so ago. I glanced over at Edward, Emmet, and Jasper while Alice was asking Rosalie about something. Edward was tossing a football into the air talking to Jasper and Emmet when Austin and a few of the other jocks walked up. I felt my stomach twist. I almost looked away, but I couldn't. They hit Edward on the arm laughing he shook his head, not amused.

I was dying to know what they were saying. He glared at them and they backed up from him, I saw Jasper's jaw drop. Edward suddenly looked really mad. He glared at the Austin and then jumped him. I hit Alice on the arm and then jumped off my seat running towards Edward. Jasper and Emmet pulled him back and I stood in between him and Austin. I pushed him back, my hands on his chest. "Edward, stop it," He looked really pissed off. He looked down at me and his face quickly lightened up. Austin laughed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, blood. I looked away, I was never good with blood, it made me dizzy. Edward didn't take his eyes from mine. I smiled, his eyes searching my face. He 

pulled his arms away from Jasper and Emmet, standing there. Austin laughed, "Just saying Edward, better do it before she leaves," I turned and glared at him. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about but he was being stupid. He smiled at me, "Or I can do it for you, I wouldn't mind at all," he winked at me and I actually threw up a little.

Edward took a step forward but I pushed him back, "Stop it," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the smoothie bar where Alice and Rosalie sat with their jaws hanging. "Come tough guy, you need to calm down," he growled at Austin as we walked away. I sat him down on my seat and started sipping my smoothie again. He smiled at me, coming back to his normal self. "I still can't believe you gave him a bloody nose," I laughed. He smiled, ordering a soda for himself. Emmet and Jasper came up looking a little pissed off. "Damn Edward, I wish I had helped you," Emmet shook his head frowning. I rolled my eyes. "What set you off Edward?" Alice asked raising an eye brow at him. He shook his head, "Just forget it," I smiled at him trying to make him calm down some more, it worked, he laughed. "He was talking about Bella. He asked Edward if he had, well you know, with her and then offered to do it himself if he didn't do it soon," My eyes shot to Emmet. He looked a little more pissed off just by talking about it. I felt my stomach curl, turning back to Edward, he just stared at me. He expected me to freak out but I jus shrugged, "Austin's a player," I laughed, "I hate players," Edward started laughing, music to my heart.

"God what a freak," Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice giggled. I stood up and took a few steps away from them, smirking at Edward. He raised an eye brow at me. I giggled a little, feeling a little scared but then took a few more steps away form him. He smirked, getting the hint. He jumped out of his seat and started running towards me. I screamed and turned running. I ran into the water to where it was up to my knees I giggled as he stopped and folded his arms across his chest. "Now Bells, didn't your mother ever teach you?" I smiled. "Teach me what?" He smiled that crooked smile, stepping closer to me. I shook my head, taking another step back. He slowly took steps towards me and I took steps back, deeper and deeper. He shook his head. The water was almost to my shorts, which I must remind are very short. I smiled wondering what he had planned. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to take of the cover up to your bathing suit before jumping into the water?" I raised an eye brow. "What are you talking about?" he jumped at me, taking me under water. He pulled him self to my face slipping my shorts off. I giggled under the water as he tickled me. He looked up at me, and then his lips were on mine.

I never dreamed of someone so perfect kissing me under water, but now I thought about it and loved the thought. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his cheeks. He rested his hands on my hips. The kiss was over much to quickly for my liking but I didn't feel like drowning. I stood up, sucking in air. He splashed some water at me, "Here's your shorts, hope you've learned your lesson," he winked. I giggled and grabbed my shorts. "Yea, you're a great teacher," I smiled, walking back towards the beach. I was glad we weren't the only ones in the water, because that would have been really embarrassing. Edward followed behind me; he caught my hand and smiled. He was way to amazing. Alice smiled at us, "Hey you two, I saw Edward take you down," I rolled my eyes, tightening my ponytail. He smiled, running off to join Emmet and Jasper in a foot ball game. I sat down at the smoothie bar and smiled after him; he turned and winked at me, taking my heart with him as he ran off. Damn Edward Cullen.

"So, Bells," Rosalie smiled at me. I frowned, "It's nothing guys, we are just friends, I swear," I rolled my eyes, sipping my smoothie. Alice's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? What's with him stripping you down out there, and then I didn't miss the smile and that wink," she mimicked him winking at me. I faintly smiled, "I don't want to talk about it," they squealed. Alice jumped around in circles calling out, "Bells Cullen, Bells Cullen, Bells Cullen," I wacked her in the arm, "Shut up Alice Brandon," she blushed "At least I can admit I'm in love with Jasper," she smiled at me, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, I told him he wasn't totally forgiven and he said he'd earn my trust back, that's it," I turned back to my smoothie while they went into another heap of giggles. "That's great Bells!" Rosalie squealed as she smiled at me. "Yea, yea, whatever," I glanced in Edward's direction. He threw the football to Emmet who scored a touch down. I smiled. He glanced at me and a huge grin spread across his face, he waved at me. I shook my head winking at him. He smiled, turning back to the game.

I didn't think that it was a big deal that I left out the part that I was in love with him. I mean, its not that big of a deal, right?

**_So, please review and tell me what you think. I'm settling so low for a 1-10. Please?_**

**_It really helps when I get reviews, even if they say something like, "Hey, dumbass paragraph 4 in line eight it says..." and so on._**

**_Please.Review.Please.Review._**

-Thanks and Love!-

p.s- Please check out my other story also!! Thankx!! -Sara


	15. Heartaches and Memories

**_Okay! Real quick I just want to say I have pictures of all the dresses that the girls have worn on my page so you should go check them out so you can really see what they would look like. I found it very hard to pick out dresses for the next chapter (which will be the party) mainly because of a secret I'm hiding from you all... Mwahahaha.._**

**_Anways, you really should check out the links to the dresses. Well sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted the next chapter to be special since it is the last party they all will be going to. oh snap... did I just type that? yea... oh well you still don't know all of it. So enjoy and I'm sorry its so short!_**

**_Loves & Thanks!_**

**_BPOV_**-

I was sitting in my room, in my window, doodling on a piece of paper and day dreaming about the kiss that Edward and I had shared in the water a few days ago. I sighed, he really knew how to win a girls heart, no? I drew another heart when my door creaked open, I looked up at Charlie. "Hey Bells, you think you could run to the grocery store and pick up some things today," I bit my lip, a date with Edward Cullen at Wal-Mart, how romantic! Not. "Yea sure dad, no problem," I smiled at him. He sighed, "Okay thanks work had been getting really busy," he sat on my bed and I raised and eye brow at him, since when did Charlie try to have a Father-To-Daughter talk?

"Bells, I have bad news," I felt my stomach curl, a little afraid to hear the news. He continued, "I'm leaving for the week, I have to go to Seattle and work at the station there," I let out my breath. Thank God it wasn't something worse like, "And when I get back you have to go back wit Renee and Phil," My eyes widened, "W-what," I croaked, dropping the pen in my hand. "Renee knows how much you hate it here, so she's having you go back a week earlier," I choked, jumping form my seat at the window. "But, I like it here, I have more friends here, I'm happy here! And I miss being here with you, I don't want to go back, I want to stay Dad!" I stood there flinging my arms in the air, angry.

I felt a warm gaze on me, I ignored it. "Charlie, answer me!" he looked at the floor. "You'll have to talk to Renee then, I don't know how she'll take it," he shrugged. I growled. I wasn't just going to pack up and leave. I couldn't leave Alice and Rosalie behind, Jasper and Emmet, or Edward. I ran down the stairs and snatched my cell phone, going out the front door and walking up and down the driveway as the phone rang and rang. I felt my heart beating faster and faster, the warm gaze growing more and more intense. I could sense how confused Edward was sitting up on his window, maybe worried also.

"Hello?" Renee picked up. I took a deep breath, not letting it out, "Mom," she squealed. "Oh darling I was hoping to hear from you! So did Charlie tell you? You can leave that dreaded place behind you!" I bit my lip. I was so worried; I almost didn't say anything about it. I knew she missed me a lot, and I missed her, but…I couldn't just leave him behind like this. I couldn't just leave behind the guy I was going crazy over. "Mom, I want to, stay," there was a long, long silence and then I could sense her smile. "I'm guessing you might have met a guy," she knew me too well. I had never really fallen in love, but she knew I hated Forks, and there wasn't much that would keep me here. "Edward Cullen, Mom, he's amazing, I really like him, and I mean really like him," she giggled at me. "I just, thought you'd want to come back, but okay," I jumped up and started squealing. Thank god my mom understands me! "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I twirled around giggling. I ignored the intense gaze on my back.

I talked to her a while longer before I said goodbye. "Okay, love you," I clicked the end button, heading into the house. Charlie looked confused when I came in all smiles. "She said I could stay!" I squealed. He smiled, "Alright well then I'm heading off, remember a week," he kissed my cheek and I walked him out to the car. I waved as he drove down the street, I bit my lip. Thinking about how close I came to leaving-wait… I only have two more weeks left in Forks, two more weeks with Edward. My smile dropped and my knees went weak. I couldn't breathe as I stood there in the front yard. I struggled to choke out a breath. I only had two weeks left with the guy I was madly in love with.

I probably stood there for a good twenty or more minutes until I saw Edward skipping across the street to me. He wasn't smiling, he had worried eyes. I bit my lip, feeling the tears well up. I gulped, choking on the sorrow. "Hey, what's going on," he stared down at me with his hands on my arms. I shook my head. "Renee wanted me to go home a week earlier, but convinced her to let me stay," he wiped his hand across my cheek. "Then why are you crying," I shook my head, looking at the ground. "Because, I-I," I squeezed my eyes shut. "I only have two more weeks left here," his eyes went wide as he too remembered I was only here for the summer. I fell down to my knees; he was right by my side. "Can't you just live here, with Charlie," I shook my head. "I have school and Renee wouldn't want be to be so far away for so long, she'd miss me," I choked out more tears, thinking about it. What I would give to live here with him, to be here long enough to get the guts to tell him, to tell him I loved him.

He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest. "It'll be okay Bella, I'm sure you can convince her," I shook my head. Rene didn't want me away for the summer, why would she let me _live_ here? I sucked in the cold air, trying to clam myself before I had a panic attack. I sat there in Edward's arms for what seemed like forever. He squeezed me tighter, I could feel that he too wasn't happy about it. After a few minutes (even though it seemed like forever) he picked me up and started carrying me towards the house. He set me on the couch and then stared into my eyes. I sniffled a little, running my hand through my hair. I thought about the whole summer. It all flew by so fast.

The parties, Edward, the people, the games, the laughs, the smiles, it was all going to end. I stared at the floor, thinking about when I first met him in person, the first party we went to, and how he saved me from Mike Newton. I thought about the beach, the dancing, the late nights at his house. I tried to ignore the painful thoughts of him and Lauren making out by the bon fire. I also thought about the kiss we had shared, the first one, the stupidity of me running off, him telling me he was falling in love with me, telling me he would change just for me, the flowers, the smiles. I blinked; it was all going to end in two weeks. All of it. I felt more tears run down my face as I remembered lying against him, pretending to be asleep, and holding his hand.

I glanced at Edward, he too looked deep in thought. He blinked, "I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what to do," I shrugged. "There's nothing to do," he looked at the floor. I knew he was feeling like he should do something, anything to make me feel better. I stood up and shook my head. "Let's just forget about it, we should enjoy what time we have left, not mope around about it," he raised an eye brow at me and laughed. "Okay then, Alice said there is a party going on at one of her friends house, why don't you go as my date," he smiled that crooked smile, speeding my heart rate up dramatically. "Alright," I smiled. "Alice said she just bought me another dress, so I could wear it tonight," I winked. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door and across the street. I smiled, I really did love him...

**_Okay. So, Bella has two weeks with her beloved man. How sad...hehehe... Sorry just thinking about some things I have planned!_**

**_Anyways, I hope it was okay. The next chapter will be the party. I will put up their dresses for the party (in the next chapter) when i put up the chapter so go check out the dresses that they wore to previous parties and such!!_**

**_GO!_**

**_oh and please review!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Loves you all!_**


	16. Don't Tell Me You Love Me, Please

_**Well here is your surprise!**_

**_Enjoy, er-...I can't say enjoy sorrow so. Just read and review..._**

_**BPOV**_-

I finished my eye liner and examined myself in the mirror. I was even more in love with the dress Alice had bought me than any of the other dresses I had worn. It was beautiful, and it looked good on me. I spun around in a circle, feeling beautiful for once. I skipped into Alice's bedroom where she strapped on her high heels. She had an adorable pink dress that fit her well also. "When will Rosalie and Emmet get here, I don't want to have to wait all night on her to get ready," she rolled he eyes. "I have no clue, she said she was busy with Emmet," I cracked out laughing, "Okay I don't want to know," she giggled a little but looked somewhat sad. "You okay Alice, you look a little less hyped up than usual, I mean we're going to a party," she smiled faintly while fixing her earrings. "Yea, but it's your last party," I felt my stomach curl and twist at her words. "Just don't think of it as a sad thing, be happy you're here to enjoy it with me, please Ali?" I stuck out my bottom lip and gave her my puppy eyes. She giggled and skipped over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Okay then," she put her hands on my shoulders and scanned my face. She frowned, I raised an eye brow.

"What," I asked her. "Girl, you know glitter it your best friend, com on, gosh, what have I told you," she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the bathroom and started applying glitter to my face. I giggled, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight," she frowned again, only at my neck. I glanced down at the necklace I had on, "You don't need a necklace tonight Bells, trust me," She took off the necklace. I didn't think anything of it but simply nodded, she was the fashion girl, not me. I heard Edward call for me and I as about to get up and go see him but Alice jumped to the door. "Go away, you can't see her until we are at the party," she smiled at me, "She's looking better than a model though," I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Yea thanks, add the pain and agony," she giggled and turned back to me. "Okay now stand and let me see," I stood up and slowly turned in a circle, smiling. "Okay, I was wrong about you looking better than a model," I frowned. "Thanks for the confidence boost Ali," she smiled. "You look better than an angel," I smiled, biting my lip. Alice looked really pretty also.

"Now when Edward attacks you, be sure to warn him about me, because if he eats your face before you show it off, I will kill him," my jaw dropped and I playfully slapped her on the arm, she squealed and jumped up on her bed. "Just saying, I am really not sure how he is going to take it, you know," I rolled my eyes. Rosalie walked into the room in some sweats. I smiled, she stopped and stared at me. I just stood there, biting my lip. "Hey," she frowned and dropped the bag she had running at me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I felt the tears starting up. We stood there for about as long as Alice and I did, which was like twenty minutes. "I'm going to miss you a lot Bells," she muttered into my hair. "Me too Rose, me too," I sighed. This was like hell. She let me go and wiped under her eyes. I laughed. "Thank god for water proof makeup, huh?" she giggled and went to pick up her bag.

Emmet appeared at the door and stared at me and Alice since Rosalie was in the bathroom. "Edward wants to se Bells," he smiled at me. Everyone was a little more depressed, it made me feel guilty. Alice folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "No way, she's a surprise," I saw Edward jump in front of Emmet, but Alice was in front of me in seconds so I couldn't see him. "Come on Alice, she's only here for two more weeks, I want to see her too!" Emmet held him back. "You get two weeks, we 

get tonight!" Alice shouted at him as Emmet dragged him down the stairs. I laughed, they were actually fighting over me? I had the best friends anyone could ask for.

About an hour later Rosalie came out of the bathroom looking like a freaking model. I glared at her playfully. "Must you always out do me?" I asked sarcastically. She raised an eye brow, "Are you kidding me, you're out doing everyone one tonight, I can't wait to see Edward attack you," I laughed. "Why does everyone think he'll attack me!" I was more stating it than asking it. I glanced out the window as the guys pulled out of the driveway. Alice wanted to surprise them with our beauty so they had to go first and wait for us to arrive. I thought it was funny. Edward was driving, and he looked a little aggravated. Right when he was about to look up at the window, his eyes almost catching me, Alice pulled me back and waved at him. Rosalie and I giggled uncontrollably at her protectiveness.

Once they were around the corner of the street we ran down the stairs and jumped into Alice's car. I sat in the passenger seat this time, Rosalie insisted. We blasted 'Flirt' by The Pussycat Dolls and sang along. I loved that song from then on. I danced in my seat while Rosalie danced in the back seat. We drove past a house and I spotted the black Volvo pulling out and following us. I held back the laughter, they were desperate to see us. I saw Edward smile, I wondered if he knew that I saw them. Alice sure didn't, she was too busy dancing and trying to drive.

When we got there Edward drove up into the parking spot next to us, on Alice's side since the one on my side was taken. Emmet smiled at Alice and she growled, "We aren't getting out until you guys leave!" She rolled up the window after sticking her tongue out at them and locked the doors. I groaned, but to my surprise Edward was the first one out of the car, flashing his crooked smile at Alice's car. I giggled and Alice smiled. "I think that was meant for you Bells," Rosalie commented. I smiled, hoping she was right. After the guys were a safe distance away Alice looked at me. "Okay, Rosalie and I get out first and then you get out, we don't want Edward to hurt you," I rolled my eyes starting to open my door, she glared at me and I shut it.

They climbed out and I waited for my signal. I swear it seemed to take forever. Finally Alice came around to my side of the car and smiled at me. I opened the door and climbed out glaring at Alice. She giggled and I looked to see what was so funny. Edward's jaw was on the ground and his eyes were sparkling, and attached to me. I smiled a faint smile, not sure what to do. Alice pushed me forward and I started walking towards the three guys. "She's making a big deal out of nothing, I swear," Edward shook his head laughing. "God Bells, I won't be able to leave your side at all tonight, who knows how many guys are going to jump you, I'm having trouble myself," he smiled that crooked smile, but I decided to call it his sexy smile for tonight, because it seemed more sexy for some reason.

"I really don't look that good I mean," I glanced down at myself, the dress looked great, but I wasn't sure about my face. Just as I looked up he caught my lips on his. I was surprised but gladly and surely returned the kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and cupped my face with the other. I felt the cold stares but ignored them, I was totally consumed in him. I loved him. I was the one who had to pull him off me since Alice was making kissy sounds and the guys were laughing. He smiled at me, "See, I'm having trouble," he almost kissed me again but I put my hand over his mouth and smiled. "We do 

have a party that we are missing, so save it for a good night kiss. I mean it's our first date," this made him frown and I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the same thing I was, it was our first and last date.

I managed a small smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the actual party. Inside I recognized the house from my first party, with the Mike Newton incident. I smiled at Edward as he followed me with his hands on my hips. Alice found a corner where we could all stand and I stopped. He came up behind me with his face on my shoulder, hands on hips, "I told you, I'm not letting you go, I might kill someone if they touch you," I blushed. "So I have a crazy boyfriend now?" he flinched, and then smiled. "So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" I giggled, he knew the answer. We were in our own little bubble. He would whisper in my ear and I would answer, no one else mattered. I laughed and smiled more than I had the whole summer. Alice and the others actually left me and him alone, not bothering us, which surprised me a lot, especially with Alice. I ended up biting my lip and blushing a lot also. He kept complimenting me, which I tried to blow off, but his velvet voice gets to you after a while, you know?

At one point he pulled my hair backa and I felt something cold on my neck. I glanced down to see an amazing necklace with a topaz on it. My jaw dropped as he wrapped his arms around my waist again. "Oh my god Edward, it's amazing, it beautiful, wait-how much did it cost," he laughed and kissed my cheek, and then down along my neck. I now realized why Alice didn't let me wear a necklace, that little devious pixie and her-her...I'll think of a word later. I was too busy kissing Edward. "You like it?" I glanced behind myself at him, "Uh duh! I love it Edward," he smiled, "It's a gift to remember me, when you leave I mean," I smiled. "Thank you so much," He kissed me again.

The lights flashed and the music boomed, but I was wrapped in my own little Edward world. I finally turned around and faced him and he smiled, locking his hands behind me. "Can I tell you something, Edward," I felt the fear twist and curl in my stomach. I had to tell him now, or I would never be able to get it out. HE smiled, not noticing my face drain of color. I looked into his amazing eyes, drowning in them. They were like an ocean, pulling me under and filling my lungs with nothing but Edward. I opened my mouth to talk when Lauren and her two slaves appeared next to us. I tensed up, not sure why. She smiled a flirtatious smile at Edward and then sipped her drink. She snapped her fingers at the two girls behind her, "Jen, Kelsie, get me a refill, now," she held her cup out to the side and Jen and Kelsie rushed over to the drinks table to get more punch. She glared at me.

"Eddie poo, why didn't you call me _back_?" I raised an eye brow. Edward glared at her, tightening his grip on me, "I have no clue what you're talking about Lauren, I've been with Bella all summer," I smiled at him. She stared at him, "Who is Bella? That's such a nasty name, _Bella_," she snarled my name, throwing me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Leave me the hell alone, I'm busy with my _girlfriend_," I smiled at the last word, happiness pumping through my veins at the thought of Edward Cullen being _my_ boyfriend. I bit my lip, "Oh, silly," she took a step towards him and ran her finger down his chest. He pulled me closer to him with one arm and pushed her away with the other, "I said leave me the hell alone," she looked a little surprised at first but quickly smiled. "Well then I guess I'll just have to take care of Bella," I raised an eye brow what was she talking about.

Jen and Kelsie brought back a cup filled to the brim with red punch. My heart sank as I realized what she might do with it. She sipped the top of it a little and then took another few steps towards Edward. She pushed him back and he had to let go of me to try to push her off of him but she dumped the entire cup of punch on me. I just stood there, drenched in red punch. It was in my hair, on my favorite dress, and on my face. I choked down the scream, feeling everyone in the room staring at me. Edward stared at me with puzzled eyes while Lauren put her hand to her mouth. "Oops," was all she 

muttered. I blinked as it ran down my face. I wiped my hands across my face and turned, running out of the house. I heard Edward yelling something but I was too upset to hear it.

I ran out onto a path with bushes surrounding it, I trailed through it until I found a bench and sat down. I wiped away a few tears along with more punch. I sniffled and glanced around. There were blue lights all around on the bushed that made a perfect little circle around the bench I sat at. The lighting was so romantic, if I had Edward with me that was. I sat there for a long time, just crying. My favorite dress is ruined and the moment that I wanted to be so special, was left in the dust. I wanted it to be romantic when I told him I loved him. Lauren ruined it all. I choked down a sob. I ringed out my hair, leaving a puddle on the ground in front of me

"Stupid Lauren," I was glad to be alone after being humiliated in front of everyone my age in Forks. God, I was almost glad I wasn't coming back. I sucking in some air and let it out, shaky and uneven. I stopped crying now, just silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella," it was a soft, velvet voice that I loved to hear. I shook my head, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine," he was suddenly in front of me, I stood up and stared into his eyes, trying to convince him I was fine. It didn't work, "I'm so sorry Bella," he shook his head, glancing down at my dress. I smiled a faint broken smile, "It's fine, I should pay Alice back though, she's the one that bought it," he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. It was different than any of the other hugs I had with him though, something was…just different. I pulled back and looked at him, and then it hit me. I was just now realizing how much I loved him, in this little circle with bushed and blue lights around us. It was romantic, but I looked like shit now, but who cared who I looked like, I had to tell him. "Can I tell you something Edward?" he nodded, confused eyes.

"I was going to tell you inside, when I looked decent, but, Lauren ruined it," I shrugged he smiled. "You look beautiful even when your covered in punch," I rolled my eyes, he was such a bad liar. I raised my eyes to stare into his, I wanted the moment to be as special as it could be. "Edward Cullen," he smiled at his name, causing my heart to beat faster. "I love you," his eyes opened a little wider but that crooked smile swept across his face. He leaned down and kissed me. I gladly returned it, not caring if he loved me back or not, he knew now, and that was all that mattered. I tangled my hand in his hair pulling myself up to him. He wrapped his arms around my back pulling me in closer. The kiss lasted forever, and I didn't care, I wanted to remember his soft lips against mine, I wanted to remember him forever, never let him go. I wanted to stay there forever in his arms. But I knew I couldn't, I would have to go back to Phoenix for Renee.

I loved Edward with all my heart, I truly did, but I would be breaking Renee's heart if I didn't go back. When we finally let the kiss end he was about to speak, but I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips. "Don't tell me you love me, please," I closed my eyes, more tears falling. I couldn't bear to look at him, I knew he would have some hurt expression on his face. "I can't beak Renee's heart by staying, but I can't break yours by leaving, so don't give it to me, please," I stood there with my forehead against his, my eyes closed. I could feel his amazing eyes searching my face, wanting to understand.

I finally opened my eyes and stared into his. He hid his emotions well, but I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. "I love you, and I wanted you to know before," I pulled away from him, not letting him hold me. He stared at me, I could tell he was seeing my plan, but not sure if I was going to do it. "Bella, please just-," I shook my head looking up at him with tears pouring down my face. "Tell everyone I said goodbye, okay? I-I love you Edward, just forget about me," I shook my head, turned, and ran down the road towards Charlie's. Edward didn't follow me, and I thanked god for that. I could see him, angry with a frown on his face.

I let the tears fall, not caring. I knew that once I got home I could just go in my room and hide. I ran, pushing my self as fast as I could. I didn't care if I wore my legs out as bad as the day I ran away, ran away from Edward. I hoped I wasn't hurting him as bad as it was hurting me, I was leaving, and never going to say goodbye. I wanted so badly to turn around and let him hold me, let him tell me if he loved me or not. I bit my lip as I pushed harder. I wasn't going to scream, I wasn't going to scream. I felt my heart beating in my chest, screaming at me to turn around and say goodbye to them all. I knew Alice and Rosalie were going to be mad that I didn't say goodbye, Jasper and Emmet might be a little pissed off too. I ignored my thoughts as they screamed at me to go back. I don't know why I was doing it. I knew it was a mistake. Maybe I thought it would take away some of the pain, the memory. I hoped Edward would forget me, I hoped they all would just let me fade, never think of me again. I didn't want them to be sad over me being gone, I didn't want it to hurt Edward, _I_ didn't want to hurt Edward.

I slowed down a little, trying to catch some of my breath. It started raining. Great. I could tell god was on my side of this. I looked up at the pitch black sky and held my arms out to the sides, "Thanks, you're making this a lot easier on me!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. I growled under my breath and started running again. I could see the street sign to Charlie's street. I let out a long breath, thank god. I turned the corner and sped up a bit so I could get there faster. Of course my mind was very busy so I tripped on a rock and fell right in the middle of the road. Stupid clumsy Bella! I could feel the blood draining down my leg, but I ignored the pain and climbed to my feet, calling out as it struck up my leg. "Come on!" I started thinking god hated me there for a moment, truly. I finally got to the front door and jumped up to grab the key, unlocking the door and slipping inside. I climbed up the stairs to the bathroom, flicking on the light to glance at me leg. My knee was slight open pretty deep, but I didn't need stitches. I stripped down and crawled into the shower, washing out all the punch and blood.

After I hoped out of the shower I bandaged my knee, probably more than necessary. I dragged myself to my room an flicked on the light, moving over to my closet. I decided on a pair of volleyball shorts and a tank top. I glanced across the street and saw that Edward and the others were already home, I sighed. I hoped into the bathroom, dropping my towel and changing into the clothes I picked out. I sighed as I brushed out my hair. I glared at myself in the mirror. The doorbell rang, I knew who it was, and I wasn't about to answer the door. I headed back into my room and shut my door. I took in an uneven and light breath, not letting it out. I felt his gaze on me but ignored it. I glanced out my window, not at the house across from mine, but at the sky. It was still raining, I grabbed one of my blankets and curled up, watching the moon. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I drifted into a light sleep, dreaming of him yet again…

The next week passed slowly and horribly. I felt his gaze on me every time I walked into my room, or went out side. I hated it. It was burning my from the inside out. One time I went out to get the newspaper and actually broke down crying. Alice and Rosalie stopped coming over since I never answered the door. I felt bad, but I could stand it. I couldn't see them again, it would just make leaving that much harder on me, and them, and we all knew it. I was just trying to make it easier for them to forget me, even if I was breaking my own heart in the process.

I walked out to the front yard to get the mail, forgetting I was in shorts and a tank top. The gaze grew intense and I realized he hadn't seen my leg yet. I sighed, god this was just getting worse and worse. I grabbed the mail and quickly limbed back to the house, not glancing back to see him.

I spent a lot of my time in my room, packing everything. I knew he was watching me, but I never let him see my face, mainly because I was always crying, I hadn't smiled since the party, which was about five days ago now. I was really glad Charlie wasn't there to see me break. I knew I was never going to be the same person. I was leaving a piece of me behind here in Forks, and I knew I was never going to come back and get it either. I really hoped that he would move on, all of them. I hoped they would just forget about me, let it go. I hoped that once I was gone, they would just let it go, 'Oh well she's gone now let's move on', that's what I hoped for. I didn't sleep much, I spent a lot of the night staring at the roof and crying.

I felt so pathetic when Charlie did get back. He went to work most of the day, which let me get it all out during the day instead of keeping him up all night. I smiled, not real smiles, but I put on the act for him. Charlie wasn't good with the love stuff, that and it would be too awkward discussing how much your daughter loves the guy across the street. I didn't talk as much, and he asked me about it but I just told him I didn't have a lot to say lately, he laughed.

Finally I woke up to the day I would leave Forks, and everyone I cared for, behind me. I opened my eyes and already felt the gaze on me. I stood up and did the unthinkable. I turned to my window to see him sitting there staring at me. His face was blank. He blinked and realized I was looking at him. I felt empty, hollow, broken…

I could feel my heart break right then. I watched him search my face with the amazing eyes I would never see again. All the memories flashed past me. His smile, his eyes, his lips, his touch, his voice, his laugh, it all was going to be mere memories. I felt the cold drop fall from my eyes lashes. I stared at him, empty and broken. He swallowed. I looked down at the ground, feeling stupid, hopeless. I gulped sucking in some air and locking it in my lungs. I looked up a him as more tears fell from my eye lashes. My mouth opened and then I mouthed 'I love you'. His eyes widened, and I could tell that he got it. I turned and shut my window. I stood there leaning against the wall until I slid down to the floor and broke out sobbing. I curled up and held myself close, I was all I had left, and I was broken. I closed my eyes and wished it was all a dream. I bit my lip, knowing I would be lying to myself if I wanted it to be a dream. I didn't want him to be a dream. I sat there sobbing for at least an hour before I stood up and picked up my suitcase, fully packed. I felt my heart crack some more as the memories of me unpacking and seeing him for the first time flashed past me. Memories. That was all. I carried my bag to the door 

and stopped. Letting it sink in that once I left this room, I wasn't coming back. I sighed an uneven and shaky breath.

"Let it go Bella," I whispered to myself as I shut the door to the guest bedroom. I walked down the stairs to see Charlie smiling at me. "Not going to get all beautiful for the plane ride, Bells?" he joked. I shook my head, smiling another fake smile. "Well you ready to go then?" I nodded. He opened the door for me and I dragged my suitcase and put it in the back of the cruiser. Then I took in a deep breath and glanced at the house. I stared at it, saying goodbye. I dragged myself over to the passenger side and took one last glance at the Cullen's house. There he was in his window, watching me leave. I smiled a faint smile and I saw his face change, probably surprise. I climbed into the car and smiled at Charlie. He pulled out of the driveway and we headed towards the airport. I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes, I held onto the necklace he gave me tightly. I pushed the tears away, I couldn't cry with Charlie next to me. I held it tigher as it rested on my neck, I had to let him go...

**_Wow._**

**_I know what your thinking. "AHH! I hate you! How can you end this story like that!?"_**

**_Well who said I was ending it. Maybe I'll do a sequel._**

**_I guess it all depends on how many reviews I get... I know it's evil but. please?_**

**_I'll try to start the sequel soon, but here is the preview of it:_**

Bella went to Forks a year ago and fell in love with him. When she comes back to go to the collage there she's hoping she doesn't run into him, but, luck is not on her side once again. Will he remember the girl who left him? What will he do if he see's her and remembers her? What will Bella do?

**_So does it sound like a good sequel? SHould I even bother? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!_**

**_Also I have pictures of all the dresses and the necklace on my page so go check it out!_**

**_-Thankx & Loves!-_**


	17. AN! Good News About Sequel!

**_Thank You 4 all of the reveiws I got! Most of them were awesome although there was a few that were...I don't know.But!_**

**_I have good news!_**

I'm going to do a sequel_**, but I don't know what I'm going to call it...I'll think of something, don't worry!**_

**_Also..._**

**_I'm starting the first chapter of it right after I post this! YES! THAT'S RIGHT!_**

**_I said,_ RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS!!**

**_Lol._**

**_So, I was also thinking about doing a little EPOV on the last chapter so you can see why Edward didn't go after Bella._**

**_I was laughing really hard from one of my reviews, they said "Why the heck doesn't he go after her! If she doesn't answer the door climb through her damn window or something!!"_**

**_I was cracking up from that one. _**

**_Anyways, I have to go start that sequal so I'm off to write!_**

**_Oh and you can check out my other story that I started a few days ago it's called: "Just Another Love Story"_**

**_So, I will type as fast as my fingers can go, which is a decent speed, haha._**

**_I hope you keep reading my stories and reveiwing!_**

-THANKx & LOVEz!-


	18. A New Story, A New Hope

**_Okay so most of you have already noticed, the sequel is up. It's called, "I Never Stopped Loving You"_**

**_Also I'm getting pretty deep on my other story which is called, "Just Another Love Story" You should check it out if you haven't already! (Please)_**

**_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and giving so much positive feedback. :D_**

**_I'm going to start my next story soon, probably after the next story I finish (One of the two above, which ever I finish first.) I decided to give you a preveiw, so here it is._**

**_Title: No Title Yet! Sorry!_**

**Summery_:_**

_I stood there, in the circle of light, staring down at my hands. The sun made everything glow, the trees seemed to make a perfect circle around me. The forest had been so dark and creepy, but nothing but joy filled the small grassy area. There were no weeds, just flowers and bright green grass. I muffled the tears, wiping them away with the back of my hand. Crying didn't help anything._

_I stood there, listening. I could hear the river close by, the breeze running through the leaves. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe, and smiled. I knew he was there. He was always there, protecting me. No matter what pushed him back, he was always there, somewhere near me. I opened my eyes and stared at the trees in front of me. The cirlular area was filled with light, but the trees were dark. _

_I glanced behind me, just to see if he was there. I smiled, of course I wouldn't see him. I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground, locking my fingers together behind my back. "I know you have to go, before they come. It'll be okay though, I know it. I'm not one to talk, I know, but just try to smile more," I was whispering in a soft voice, smiling agian._

_"I'll never forget you. Thank you, for always being here, with me. Especially when things were pretty bad. I know, you should have left a long time ago, and I'm just making it worse, but I just wanted to tell you," I paused, and then continued, "T-that, I will miss you," I smiled and turned to face the direction I had come from. I touched the necklace he had given me, feeling the tears starting up again. I shook my head and smiled._

_"Good bye," I whispered, knowing he would hear. He heard everything I said. I nodded and started off towards the house. I knew he wouldn't be able to come back. The pain had subsided a long time ago, when I realised we could never be..._

_**XXXXX**_

_**So What do you think of that? Should I make that a story? **_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVEIW!!**_


End file.
